姫 Hime
by Miyano.Satsuki
Summary: Penname formerly know as Fantasy.Fantasia. What if Goku was born as a girl? What if she was sent to Earth with her twin brother Turles? With Frieza trying to hunt her down because of her special powers, and Saiyans that force her to join their rebellion against Frieza, plus two Saiyan Princes that wants her to be his mate, how will the last female Saiyan deal with this? VxGxT
1. Prologue : How Had Everything Started

**Hey! Welcome to my first DBZ FanFiction! After being inspired by lots of Female! Goku fan fictions (Why Can't Series, Congratulations! It's a Girl! Bubblegum Love, Unimaginable, Onnafied etc), I decided to start one on my own! Enjoy the prologue!**

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale!Goku TarblexFemale!Goku **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I could...**

**Note:**

**Aoi = Female! Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Turles is Aoi's twin brother here. AND THIS IS AU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

**Prologue**

One night, on the year 737, an elderly man named Gohan, was out to find some herbs. But his plan was immediately changed when he saw a white round object crashing down into the wood from the night sky.

Curiosity got the most of him and he started his search for the mysterious white object.

He didn't need much time to find it, since it crash landed, causing a huge crater to form around it.

Gohan slowly yet cautiously walked toward the white object, he observed it for awhile and found a red button on the side of the door. He lifted a finger to press on it but hesitated.

'What if it was something dangerous from somewhere?' He thought, but then waved the thought away, thinking it was impossible. 'If it is hazard, I will fight it then.' He concluded. He went closer to press the red button, but then, the door opened by it. Gohan jumped away and got into a fighting stance.

''Come out, mysterious creature!" He shouted. Seeing that nothing came out, he felt the creature's ki to check. 'Wait, its ki is a bit low.' Deciding to take the risk, he walked towards the huge orb and peered inside.

Gohan saw two babies staring back at him inside the pod. One was a girl, while the other was a boy. They both have messy black hair that stuck out in all directions and a furry brown tail that curled up with their sibling's tail. At first glance, they both have onyx eyes but when Gohan looked closer, the girl actually had marine blue eyes. (1) They both stared at him curiously.

Out of compassion and kindness, he adopted the two. He named the girl Aoi because of her blue eyes and the other, Gouta.

The two twins weren't cute and bubbly as normal babies would be, they were aggressive and were pretty destructive, but Gohan didn't mind, thinking that these two got their personality form their parents. But a fall into a deep ravine changed their personalities drastically. From that point on, they became your typical lovable, docile baby twins.

As they became older, their grandpa taught them martial arts and home schooled them both. They would frequently train and spar with each other, giving them more and more experience on fighting. Despite Gouta being a boy, who means more strength than his sister, Aoi managed to beat him most of the time. Gohan made a mental note that his two grandchildren were gifted on Martial Arts. As the years gone by, the three became inseparable, they done almost everything together.

Until one fateful day, their grandpa mysterious died. They cried and mourn for him but eventually got over his death. They protected their grandpa's most precious possession, the Four Star Dragon ball. Aoi decided she was in charge of the Dragon ball while her brother, keeps the Power Pole, a pole that Gohan passed on to him not long ago.

They continued to live peacefully in the woods, until they met Bulma Briefs. She said she was looking for the Dragon balls and the twin decided to accompany her. They met lots of friends on their search, from bandits, talking animals to powerful warriors. How about I introduce a bit more about the twins' friends?

Bulma, their first friend and their leader of the search. She takes care of Aoi more than her brother Gouta, since she is a girl. She was also in love with Yamucha.

Speaking of Yamucha, he was an ex desert bandit that fell in love with Bulma, he was a bit jealous of Aoi sometimes, because the young girl was always taken care by Bulma. His little companion, Puar, was a shape shifting cat.

If you asked the twins first rival and best friend, they would say it was Krillin. The said boy was a monk, an arrogant monk, to be exact. The three was under the tutelage of Master Roshi, a super perverted Turtle Hermit.

The two fought a powerful foe once, that later turned into their ally. That's Tien Shinhan. He was a student of Roshi's arch enemy, the Crane Hermit. His best friend was Chiaotsu.

Aoi was surprised when Bulma told her that Gouta had an admirer. The admirer was Chichi, the Ox King's beloved daughter. Chichi loved Gouta and claimed he was her future husband. She declared Aoi was her rival, since she always steals away Gouta's attention from her. No matter how Aoi said that she wasn't stealing her brother's attention, and she wasn't interested in her own brother, Chichi still thought of her as a rival. Aoi and her would spar against each other, to see how much they improved, and in Chichi's case, to show Gouta she is worthy of his attention than his sister.

Aoi and Gouta went everywhere together, and battled with different kinds of evil. They enjoyed every second of their adventures and misadventures. And everything exciting stopped after Aoi's win on her last World Tournament. They decided to live a peaceful life and continue their battles later.

And their lives would change soon, very soon.

.

_Some years later. Far away from Earth_

A small group of Saiyans ate their meal in silence on a massive battlefield when a large, bald Saiyan called Nappa asked, "Do you think there are others living Saiyans somewhere?"

"The chances would be nil, Nappa. We would sense them with our scouters." Tarble answered while eating his food in the speed of light.

Vegeta, Tarble's elder brother, despite being shorter than him, scowled, "Unless someone is hiding something from us."

Tarble raised an eyebrow at his brother's comment. "What do you mean, Nii-sama?"

The said elder Saiyan Prince snorted and gestured, "Look over there."

They looked at the direction that Vegeta gestured and saw Radditzu standing there, arms crossed, with a frustrated look on his face.

Radditzu's mind was in a mess as he just remembers about his younger siblings. 'Of course! How could I forget! Turles and Kayaka! They were sent to Earth years ago when Vegeta-sei was about to be destroyed! How are they now? Especially Kayaka! Is she alright? Or-'

"RADDITZU!"

The said Saiyan snapped out from his thoughts as Nappa barked at him. His frustrated expression quickly turned into his usual poker face. "What?"

"Judging by the look you just had, you are hiding something." Nappa said, "Is it about some Saiyans that you know are alive or what?"

"Don't you dare hide them, Radditzu." Vegeta glared at him, "We need every single Saiyan to join us and fight against that lizard."

He frowned and blurted, "It's my siblings. They were blasted of to some plant called Earth before the planet was destroyed."

Tarble was interested, he wants to know what gender are they, if one of them was female, the Saiyan race could continue. "So, what are their names?"

The others, well except for Vegeta, were flabbergasted, the younger Saiyan prince was know for not caring about anyone's names unless they told him. What's the change now?

"Turles and Kayaka." He wondered for a second why Tarble wants to know their names, and then an obvious thought hit him. 'He is not going to touch my dear younger sister. I don't care if the bloodline continues or not, no ones going to touch her!'

Vegeta and Tarble instantly knew one of Radditzu's siblings was a female! The Royal Bloodline was going to continue!

'She is going to mine.' This thought ran through the twin princes minds.

"Radditzu, go and get them, especially Kayaka." Both princes said at the same time. Realizing their sibling saying the same thing, they smirked at each other, "Looks like I have competition."

Radditzu and Nappa gaped at them and looked at each other, they sighed and shrugged. Well, it's normal. Since both of them consider their sibling as a rival.

Radditzu went forward and bowed, "I will not fail, Ouji-sama."

**A/N:**

**1. Saiyan eyes were supposed to be black, but our dear Aoi here is 'Special'. You'll understand in the further chapters!**

**I know, I know, it's boring. Please bear with me! I will improve in the next chapter!**

**Reviews, favorites, follows etc are greatly appreciated!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Blue Eyed Saiyans?

**Hello! I'm back and ready for the first chapter of ****姫 ****Hime! It's a bit short since I'm in a rush. I'm super sorry! The next chapter will be a long one I hope! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the review everyone!**

**Secretlovers: I'm planning to make Female!Goku intelligent. So don't worry about it!**

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale!Goku TarblexFemale!Goku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I could...**

**Note:**

**Aoi = Female! Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Turles is Aoi's twin brother here. AND THIS IS AU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

**Chapter 1**

Aoi is in a good mood today. The skies are clear, without a cloud in sight, the birds are chirping... It seems nothing else could ruin the happy aura around her!

Until a bone chilling shiver went up her spine. She felt someone was out there to hunt her down or something.

'Nah,' she shook her head lightly, 'Maybe it's just me going crazy.'

.Far away from Earth. Frost Base.

A lizard like alien sat on its throne, with two other alien bodyguards standing beside it. The lizard sat there, looking down upon its kneeling, weakling subjects. A green skinned pretty boy alien sneered at them, demanding them to report. "Frieza commands you to report on your findings on his majesty's ways to immortality."

One of the kneeling aliens stood up and bowed before the lizard, or Frieza.

"Well? Any leads?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. But both of them are a bit questionable." He reported. His lord nodded, telling him to continue his report.

"The first one is about the dragon balls. There are seven of them. Once you collect them all, you're able to summon the dragon. The dragon will grant you a wish and it will be done by it." Frieza held up his hand, telling the one reporting to pause for a minute.

"Zarbon," He ordered his green skinned bodyguard, "Go and investigate about the dragon balls. And report to me once you have found where they are."

"Hai, Frieza-sama."

Once Zarbon had left the throne room, Frieza motioned the one to continue.

"The second lead is about a person able to give someone immortality."

"Hmm?" Frieza's quirked eyes widen in interest. "Who is it?"

"We are not sure my lord, but all we know is that the person's race and its features." The alien took a deep breath and said, "It's a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?" Frieza smirked, "So, what the difference between this special Saiyan and that Saiyan 'monkey' we all know about?"

The one reporting pointed to its eyes, explaining, "It's the eyes, they're blue instead of the dull black color of a typical Saiyan eyes."

Frieza snorted and finally laughed evilly. "Too bad I destroyed Vegeta-sei years ago! Or this would be much easier!" He calmed down and pointed at the alien and its group "Go and search for every living Saiyan and torture them until they spit out the whereabouts of this special blue-eyed Saiyan! I demand the Saiyan's presence as soon as possible!"

"Hai, Frieza-sama."

After the group left the room to gather information and get the special Saiyan, Frieza used his scouter to contact the three Saiyans under his control. "I doubt they even know about this Saiyan I need."

.Somewhere in space.

Vegeta, Tarble and Nappa waited for Radditzu's report impatiently when Frieza's voice resounded in their ears.

_"Hello my dear Saiyans."_

"What do you want, Frieza?" Vegeta responded with venom lacing in his words.

"_Now Vegeta, that's not how you should talk to your Lord."_

Before Vegeta could retort back, Nappa asked nervously, "What is it you may want with us, Frieza-sama?"

_"Ah, Nappa. So polite. Vegeta, you should learn from him." _ Frieza said with sarcasm leaking out in every word. _"The three of you, you must find a blue eyed Saiyan for me. Understood?"_

Blue eyed Saiyan? They never heard about this before! But anyways, Tarble said, "Understood."

_"Good. I expect results from all of you. Failure is not an option." _With that said, Frieza's annoying voice faded away, much to Vegeta's relief.

"Blue eyed Saiyans huh? That's special." Tarble commented. "But what on earth does Frieza want from that particular Saiyan?"

"Who knows? He's a freak after all." Vegeta smirked, "Pedo lizard."

"What a perfect nickname for him," Tarble snickered, "After picking you up and away from Otou-sama when you were five, and me when I was just three, now blue eyed and probably younger Saiyans? How funny."

"Che, no one knows what-"

"Of course! No wonder Frieza wants that blue eyed Saiyan!"

Startled by Nappa's sudden outburst, Tarble stared at him for awhile, and Vegeta asked, "What do you mean by that, Nappa?"

"The Tsukiko Clan! They have blue eyes! I can't believe one of the members still existed!" Nappa exclaimed in pure surprise.

"The Tsukiko...?" Tarble, out of his trance, asking, "You mean the clan that suddenly disappeared in thin air in one night? _The _Tsukiko Clan?"

"What? That clan? The clan famous for their blue eyes and seductress?"

"Yes, they are famous- Wait," Tarble paused looking at his brother incredulously, "How did you know about that they are famous for their seductress?"

"Anyways!" Vegeta coughed, making Tarble narrowing his eyes at him, "Nappa, why does Frieza wants that remaining member of that clan brought to him?"

"They," Nappa gulped, "They are known to be immortal and they could give someone immortality."

"WHAT?"

. Back with Aoi.

Chichi just told Gouta-Nii and her that Gohan disappeared suddenly. Now, the twins are searching for the missing person.

"Achoo!" Aoi sneezed when she is looking for Gohan, "Someone is talking about me."

"Who?" Gouta turned around to face his sister, cracking his knuckles, emitting a dark aura and an eerie smile plastered on his face. "If it is someone-"

"N-No! Its okay, just a cold. Ahahaha." She smiled nervously, suddenly; she heard a cry for help from somewhere.

"Gohan?"

Another cry was heard, and the twins instantly knew it was Gohan.

"Gohan!" They both zoomed to the source of the cry for help.

They went the top of a running waterfall, and saw a young boy with a mop of messy ebony hair clinging on to a branch for dear life.

Aoi, arriving first and spotted her nephew first, she felt her 'over protective auntie' senses heighten. "Gohan!" She hugged him and her dearest nephew, recognizing his auntie's scent; he gripped on her gi tightly.

Gouta, arriving a second later, patted on his son's head and asked, "What happened?"

Gohan mumbled incoherent words into his auntie's chest. Gouta gave a look of confusion to Aoi and she said, "He had no idea what happened. The first minute he was chasing a bird, the next minute, he was clinging on to a branch."

The confused father looked blankly at his son and the branch he was clinging to, that was dangerous if they didn't come! He might fall!

He patted his son's head again and comforted him, "Hey, its okay, we're here now!" Gohan looked up and reached for his father. Aoi sighed and handed her nephew to her brother. She stared at the two interactions and wondered, 'I wonder if I'll have a child of my own soon.'

. Later.

Aoi, Gouta and an excited Gohan in his father's safe arms landed on Master Roshi's Island. Gohan was eager to jump out of his father's clutches and Gouta laughed, "Calm down, Gohan. I know you're thrilled to meet our friends."

"Hey, isn't that Gouta's voice?" Bulma ran up to the door, bursting the door open with Krillin and Master Roshi in tow.

"Hey Gouta, Aoi-chan! It's been awhile... Whoa." Bulma went up to them until she saw a child with messy hair tries to struggle free from Gouta's iron grip.

"What's up- Hey! Whose kid is that?" Krillin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the kid.

"He is Gohan. It's Gouta-Nii's son." Aoi poked Gohan cheeks. "Don't do that Aoi," Gouta sighed, "He doesn't like that. "He let go of Gohan, and in turn, Bulma carried him. She chuckled when Gohan pouted.

"Oh my gosh! He's so adorable!" Bulma gushed, and Aoi laughed, "Isn't he always?"

The female twin turn around to join the three boys' conversation, then a wave a dread washed over her.

Aoi tensed, she felt a huge power coming towards them! The energy, it feels cold, but at the same time, Aoi felt a bit warm and fuzzy.

"Gouta-Nii? Krillin? Do you sense it?" Aoi anxiously looked up into the sky, like she was finding something.

"Sense what- Oh boy." Krillin shivered, "It's massive!"

Bulma looked around, trying to find someone to explain to her. "Sense what guys? Come on tell me!"

"It's-"

"There's no time explain now." Aoi looked up, seeing a long hair version of her brother, wearing some weird armor and spandex. "He's here."

The look alike of Gouta chuckled, "Hello, Turles and Kayaka."

**A/N (READ THIS PLEASE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!):**

**Okay this is the first chapter of Hime! Oh, and about the main pairing of this story, it is up to you readers to decide! I will post this up until the start of the Cell Saga! Feel free to post up your preferred pairing!**

**Main pairing choices:**

**Vegeta x Aoi**

**Tarble x Aoi**

**Vegeta x Aoi x Tarble (This is for the ones who can't decide! Well, including me of course, but my vote won't count!)**

**Side pairings are also up to you guys! So if you have any suggestions, just PM me!**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Radditzu

**Good morning/ afternoon/ evening to you readers! Have no fear, chapter two is here!**

**xXMystic-HopeXx: Gohan will be a bit different from canon. He's a bit more confident than the original, but only just a bit.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale! Goku TarblexFemale! Goku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I could...**

**Note:**

**Aoi = Female! Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Turles is Aoi's twin brother here. AND THIS IS AU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

**Chapter 2**

_The look alike of Gouta chuckled, "Hello, Turles and Kayaka."_

Aoi stared at the long haired man for awhile. She was sure that she and Gouta-Nii haven't talked to him or even seen him before! So why does he seems to know them and call them by different names? Although her brain and memories tell her she doesn't recognize him, her inner instincts scream at her that this guy is familiar to her.

But nevertheless, she trusted her smarts more than her instincts. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, not knowing his intentions, she backed away a bit, keeping distance from him.

The long haired man glanced at the twins and laughed, "Ha! The both of you are the exact replica of our father and mother." He used his scouter to check on the twins' power levels. "But your power levels are a different matter."

Gouta did not like this. First this man has more energy than him, which made him a bit peeved. Then, he started to spew nonsense and ignoring them!

"What do you want?" Gouta growled. The said twin was about to say something when, Krillin asked him, "Gouta, do you know this guy?"

He shook his head and beckoned Master Roshi, Bulma and his son to stand back.

The man sneered at them in disgust, "What were you two doing all these years? Both of you had a mission on destroying this planet and its life forms!"

"Look, I don't know who you are and about this mission you're talking about." Gouta retorted back at him angrily, "So back off!"

Aoi, on the other hand, was partly stuck in her thoughts and partly observing them through the whole ordeal. She was trying to figure out this mysterious man's identity.

'He looks like Gouta-Nii, the personality somehow matches; they both have short tempers... Wait, just a few minutes ago, he said we look just like our father and mother... Our? Why does he use- Aha! Of course! Everything just clicks together now!'

Before a fight broke out between the two, Aoi turned to them and calmly said, "Wait. Gouta-Nii, before you and he do anything bad, I think I figured out his identity."

Gouta's eyebrows rose up, meaning he wants to know his sister's hypothesis.

"The man here," Aoi glanced and gestured to him, "Is related to us. He's probably a brother."

Gasps and hitched breaths were heard instantly after hearing Aoi's explanation. They knew that Aoi is a person with high IQ and her guesses were never wrong. But this outcome was a bit surprising to all of them.

The man laughed again, descending down to the ground, he said, "Correct, my baby sister you are right. I'm Radditzu, your elder brother."

Gouta's eyes widen a bit. No wonder he sensed that this guy called Radditzu was familiar to him! This guy was his older brother!

But he was still a bit skeptical on the matter. What if this guy was pretending to be their brother to get close to them and at the end, betray them? Gouta glared at Radditzu, asking "How do we know you're not lying?"

Then, they noticed a furry brown tail was swishing behind Radditzu. He snickered at their dumfounded expressions, "This," he pointed at his tail, "Is the proof. You should have tails like me, no?"

"It's none of your business but I'll answer you." The male twin growled. "No." Gouta replied, "We had tails before but they were removed permanently by Kami."

Radditzu looked shocked for a second, but then his expression quickly turned into pure fury. "Foolish little brother. That tail is important to all Saiyans! It allows us to access our full power under the full moon! With your tail gone, it's impossible to transform!" Radditzu glared at his younger brother, "Did you force our baby sister? If you did I swear I will wipe you off from the face of the planet!"

Before Gouta retorted back, that means leading to a heated sibling argument, Aoi wisely cut off her brother, saying, "Stop it. You two are giving me and the others a headache." She glances at the little group behind her. The said group had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Anyways," she turned her attention back to her two siblings, "Radditzu-Nii, what do you mean by Saiyans? What are they?"

The said big brother inwardly sighed at this. 'You've got to be kidding me. Of all things in the world, my lovely baby sister and my bastard of a brother forgot who they really are? That explains why the planet wasn't destroyed.'

"They are what we are, sister. We are Saiyans. Saiyans are space fighters, part of the warring race of the universe. Or as what some people call, planet brokers."

Aoi and Gouta's eyes narrowed at the word planet brokers. So this was their original purpose for being sent here. "Then, what are your intentions for being here? You already knew we failed our mission, Radditzu-Nii."

Radditzu opened his mouth to answer his baby sister's question, but only to be cut off by his brother. "Aoi, why are you calling him 'Radditzu-Nii'? We barely know him!"

The female twin looked at his brother in surprise, eyes widening by every passing second. "He is our older brother! I call him 'Radditzu-Nii' because it's normal to address your elder brother or someone a bit older than you with 'Nii' at the end! No matter if you knew him since birth or just a few minutes ago." She went forward to poke her twin's nose, "What on earth is wrong with you? Last time I called Yamucha as 'Yamucha-Nii' and you threw a fit on him! This conversation is done for."

"But-"

"We had this conversation for over a billion times, brother. I'm free to address any male friends with the honorific 'Nii' at the end. Do you ever get that through your thick skull?" Aoi rubbed her temples. She backed away and joked, "Hey wait. Is it me," she sniffed the air, "or I sense jealously in the air, Gouta-Nii?"

A few snickers and hardly suppressed laughter were heard in the background. "What? No!" Gouta turned away from her from embarrassment, a tint of red was on his face, "I'm not jealous."

"Fine, say whatever you want." Aoi laughed. Bulma laughed inwardly and thought, 'Who knew Gouta was easy to get jealous over these little things? He wanted Aoi-Chan to only address him with 'Nii' after his name and no one else.' Bulma snickered, 'A jealous and possessive brother is always that entertaining.'

Radditzu, on the other hand, looked like he was ignoring them, but inside the brain of his, a part of him was laughing his head off. 'Take that, you bastard! Who says she can't call me 'Radditzu-Nii'?' While the other part of his brain, was having a sister complex.

Aoi turned her attention back to her elder brother, "Anyways, Radditzu-Nii," cue jealously leaking out from Gouta, Aoi sensed this and glared at him. "Why did you come here to Earth then?"

"Before I answer your question, I must fill in some information about our home planet." Radditzu sighed and looked up into the blue skies above them, "Years ago, our home planet Vegeta-Sei, was destroyed by a galactic overlord, Frieza and his minions. Only six Saiyans survived, that means both of you, Turles and Kayaka, me, and three others."

Gouta's 'overprotective brother senses' acted up, sensing something bad was about to happen. He pushed Aoi behind him, and glared at Radditzu, "Then your purpose is to make the both of us join you and the others to get revenge on this Frieza?"

The long haired Saiyan ignored his foolish little brother's glare and explained, "You're half right, that is one of my purposes being here." He continued, "Kayaka, or Aoi, is what I am here for."

Gouta's eyes widen, he is not going to take his beloved twin sister away from him! 'Aoi, stand back, this is going to bad.' He told her telepathically.

The female twin looked at him; he had this serious expression on his face. 'He's not joking, I rarely see him like this. I think he sensed it, somehow.' Aoi thought, she nodded at him and went to Bulma's side.

Gohan seeing his auntie next to him, he squirmed in Bulma's arms and reached out for Aoi. Aoi gave her blue haired best friend a look and she took back her dear nephew.

Gouta glared daggers at Radditzu, and the elder brother glared back at him. "What do you want with Aoi?"

"I'm here because the two princes ordered me to come here fetch you two. She is going to be one of the princes' mates." The two male siblings glared harder at each other. "Although I strongly refuse for her to become the prince's mate, they still are more powerful than me, and I can't fight them off. Thus, I'm here."

Aoi's eyes widen, she is going to be married to some prince? Wait, there are two princes... That means she needs to choose one of them? 'What! Seriously? I need to choose one of them?' She thought, 'W-What if the both of them are unbelievably handsome and powerful, I can't-' she mentally slapped herself, 'What am I thinking! I have to refuse it!'

"I'm sorry but you are **not **going to make us join you and you are **not **going to take Aoi away from me." Gouta's voice seethed with anger, he's going to protect Aoi no matter what happens!

Radditzu smirked, "I'm sorry but you both and I don't have the choice." He pointed at Aoi, saying, "Kayaka is the last of the Saiyan females, and she is needed to produce more full-blooded Saiyans and to keep the Saiyan bloodline from extinction. While you, foolish little brother, "He pointed at Gouta, "Turles, you are also needed to rebel against Frieza."

Aoi instantly had a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Her grip on Gohan tightens. Sensing his auntie's frustration, he made funny expressions, trying to make her smile. Aoi smiled at him, and patted his head. 'Maybe it's me going paranoid again.'

Radditzu looked at his wonderful baby sister and that unknown child in her hands. 'That kid,' Radditzu thought, 'he awfully looked like them- Wait, is that...?'

"That kid has a tail."

"He's not a part of this. And don't touch my son." The male twin blocked his brother's view of the duo.

Radditzu cock an eyebrow at this. "So he's your son? For once I thought he is Kayaka's. And that means death for that puny human who dares touch her." His normal poker face change into a frightening expression.

Gouta, on the other hand, crack his knuckles, another eerie smile plastered onto his face. "That bastard will die slowly and painfully if Gohan wasn't mine."

Aoi, Bulma and Krillin blinked. What happened?

"They were fighting just now, now they are agreeing on something. What gives?" Bulma asked.

Krillin shrugged, "Who knows? Saiyans are weird."

Aoi slapped Krillin on the head, "I'm a Saiyan too, you know."

Aoi went to Gouta's side with Gohan in her arms; she looked at them and asked, "Since when you two agreed on something?"

They glared at each other and shrugged. She eyed them suspiciously. "You two are weird." Aoi turned around to let Gohan down and face her brother once and for all.

Radditzu, seeing her distracted, he mumbled, "Time to get this done." He disappeared suddenly, only to reappear behind Aoi.

Gouta's eyes widen, his so called 'brother' was about to knock Aoi out! "Aoi! Behind you!"

"What-"

Before she had time to react, she suddenly felt pain on the back of her neck. Then she was greeted by darkness...

"Aoi!" Everyone except Radditzu shouted. They shouldn't have let down their guard!

The elder sibling caught Aoi, noticing his nephew was in her arms wailing for help, he knocked him out too. He carried the both of them and flew up in the air, shouting out to Gouta, "If you want them back, eliminate one hundred Earthlings and pile them up here. I'll be back tomorrow. Then we'll get somewhere else."

"You bastard! I-" Radditzu disappeared again and reappear behind Gouta, he whispered, "Enjoy your time killing them after you wake up." He knocked him out and turned to the weakling humans, "Don't worry, I won't hurt them." With that said, he flew away.

The others were dumb struck, was it them or this Radditzu guy had guilt written over his face?

**A/N: **

**That's a wrap for chapter 2 of Hime! Here are the results.**

**Main Pairing:**

**VegetaxAoi – 3**

**TarblexAoi – 3 (Oh, they're tied!)**

**This vote will continue until the start of Cell Saga. If the both pairings are tied, I'll probably resort to VegetaxAoixTarble or let the voting continue for one more chapter.**

**Remember to vote every chapter!**

**Side Pairings:**

**Talais and Guest: I'll try to make a Turles with anyone except Chichi, do you have any suggestions on who should Turles be paired up with?**

**See you next chapter! And remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Conflict

**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting on the new chapter of Hime! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale! Goku TarblexFemale! Goku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I could...**

**Note:**

**Aoi = Female! Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Turles is Aoi's twin brother here. AND THIS IS AU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

**Chapter 3**

_The others were dumb struck, was it them or this Radditzu guy had guilt written over his face?_

Krillin and Master Roshi went to Gouta's side. Krillin tried to shake the man until he is awake, but his efforts were useless. "Leave him be, Krillin. He'll wake up sooner or later." Roshi pat his former student's head, "He's going to be okay."

"Well? What we're going to do?" Krillin asked them, "This Radditzu guy kidnapped Aoi and Gohan, knocking Gouta out in the process, he is obviously stronger than us, if we are to disobey him, he could kill us in and instant and take them away!" Krillin paced around, thinking up a plan to defeat the Saiyan.

"Saiyans got to have a weakness somewhere..." Roshi mumbled. He got to think quickly! If they defy him, not only the whole world will be in jeopardy, his mountains of preciously kept magazines will be lost!

After fifteen long minutes, they still don't have a good plan and they still don't know the Saiyan's weakness.

"Argh! What we're going to do? We're doomed!" Krillin kneeled on to the ground, scratching his head, "We don't know what weaknesses he has!"

"The tail." A voice behind them said. They looked to the direction where the voice was, and there was Gouta, his hand covering his eyes. He sat up and slammed his fist into the sand, "I failed to protect my own sister and my son!"

Master Roshi walked over to Gouta's side and helped him up, "We're sorry we can't stop him."

The said Saiyan stood up and thanked his former sensei, "Thanks. Well, it wasn't your fault, he's powerful, I'll give him that."

"Hey, Gouta!" He looked at his friend, "what do you mean 'the tail' just now? Is that his weakness?"

"I guess. When I and Aoi were kids, sometimes people tug our tails, that action always cause us to freeze and can't move at all." Gouta scratched his cheek, "We didn't want our enemies to know our weakness so we asked Kami to help us get rid of them. I'm sure you guys and Bulma already knew that, right Bulma?"

Bulma didn't respond. She just stood there, staring at the ground fondly.

'That Radditzu guy...' The light blue haired young woman thought, 'he had guilt on his handsome face- Wait, what am I thinking? He's not handsome...Well maybe he is, but anyways,' Bulma shook her head, 'did he feel guilty when he knocked Gouta out and took Aoi-chan and Gohan away from him? He was probably forced to do this... No! He was definitely forced! With that poker face, he could hide his guilt easily! But I could see through it! I remember he about two princes that were stronger than him, if he was unwilling to bring them to them, they will kill him with no difficultly at all! He did say that he was unwilling to bring Aoi-chan to the both of them-'

"Uh, Bulma? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The said woman lifted her head out from her thoughts. She blinked at Krillin and let out a strained laugh, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking of something, that's all."

"Then what is it you're thinking about? Is it something about the Saiyans you have noticed before and haven't told us about it yet?" Krillin asked.

Bulma shook her head furiously, "It's- It's nothing! I'm just thinking if Aoi-chan and Gohan was okay or not."

Gouta's eyes narrowed at his friend's weird actions, was she hiding something? Before he could pry her for more information, Krillin said, "Bulma, do you know anyone who is available to fight Radditzu with us? I think we need more firepower-"

"What do you mean by 'us', Krillin? I'm going there to face him by myself! I can't risk losing my best friend there!" Gouta said furiously, "You've been wished back to life once; the dragon won't bring you back twice."

Krillin gasped when he saw the look on his best friend's face, he was dead set on rescuing his sister and son without bringing anyone into the mess.

"But saw his power once, and it is way higher than yours! I need to help, Gouta. Even if it costs my life."

The said Saiyan's face softens at Krillin's words. He was grateful that he had friend like Krillin.

"Even if the both of you join forces, it won't be enough."

The four turned around to see who it was. A familiar green skined man floated down to the ground, he stood a few feet away from Gouta.

"Piccolo?" The newcomer nodded his head. "What are you doing here?"

Piccolo ignored Roshi's question and said, "It wouldn't be enough if the both of you tried to beat him. I sensed his power and although the chances on helping your sister are a bit higher, you will fail because the lack of firepower."

"So you will go with us?"

"Yes. Your sister still owes me a match."

"Fine." Gouta eyes narrowed at him, "If you turn on us, you're going to regret it."

"You think you and your sister could beat me?" He snorted.

"Of course." He sneered back at him. "We beat you once already."

"Guys, calm down." Krillin sweat dropped, he said as he gave Gouta the dragon radar to locate them, "We're losing precious time here! You could fight later."

"Che. Fine." The both of them glared at each other, and then took off.

.With Radditzu.

Radditzu stood outside of the space pod. He sometimes glanced at his baby sister and his nephew, and guilt will start to build in his mind. If he weren't weaker than the two princes, he wouldn't obey them. He rather leave his siblings alone in this planet and let them live in peace.

It was hard to for him to admit but he somehow still cared for his foolish little brother. He promised their mother to protect the both of them, twins with a boy and a girl combination was very rare and was rumored to have extraordinary powers. Different people want to have them by their side because of different reasons; their mother feared the others might want to harm them, thus he promised her to protect them at all costs.

'If I had to protect them at all costs, then why am I here?' He wondered, looking up into the sky, 'I could just kill myself before and not revealing where my siblings at.' He sighed, 'I'm sorry, mother. I myself am a selfish person. I want to protect them but I don't want to lose my life.'

He felt guilty when he knocked out his siblings and nephew. He needs to bring them to the others. If he didn't, they will still come to this planet to look for them, since they now know the whereabouts of his siblings.

Suddenly, his scouter blinked. He looked up and saw his brother and a green skined alien.

"How did you find me, Turles?" He asked as he quickly slips into his poker face.

Gouta growled at him, "You don't need to know it. Now where are they?"

"Inside the space pod. I'm sure you could see them, since I didn't lock it." He walked away so he could give Gouta a look at his sister and son.

"Enough talk. Let's finish this matter." Piccolo said, taking off his training weights. 'His power had increased', Radditzu thought when he checked his scouter.

Gouta discarded his weights too, making his power level increase a bit more than before. They looked at him, indicating they were ready to face him.

The long haired Saiyan snickered, their power levels were no match to his! "Before we start, I'll tell you something. The other three Saiyans I mentioned before are much stronger than me."

The two narrowed their eyes in disbelief. The others were much stronger than him? Gouta was surprised by his so called brother's power. Now there are more Saiyans stronger than him?

They grunted in response and crouched into a fighting stance.

"Well then," Radditzu said, "Let's get this started."

.With Aoi. Aoi's PoV

_'...' _

_What? Is someone calling my name?_

_'Kayaka?'_

_Huh? Who's Kayaka?_

_'Aoi! Wake up! They need help!'_

_Who needs help? What's going on?_

_'Get up, Aoi. They need your assistance. We'll talk later.'_

_Who are you?_

_'You'll know sooner or later. But first things first, I need to explain to you on something important. But in exchange, you mustn't tell anyone about me.'_

_Fine. And that is about?_

_'The truth behind your brother, Radditzu.'_

.Normal PoV.

Aoi finally woke up from her dream land. She was a bit dazed as she tried to recall her memories and the weird dream she just had. 'Ugh... What on Earth happened?' She thought. She sat up and a thought had crashed into her mind.

'Shoot! Radditzu-Nii knocked me out all of a sudden... Wait, first of all, where am I exactly?' She looked around and noticed she was confined in a tight space. 'Well, maybe not confined...' She saw the door to this compartment was unlocked. 'This is probably how he got here on Earth, judging by these complex buttons and stuff.' She stared at the control curiously. She was about to touch them but was startled by a shout.

"LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE! YOU MEANIE!"

Aoi froze on her spot. 'Was that Gohan?' She looked out from the open door of the space pod. 'Gohan! No!' Radditzu stood there, his back facing her. Gohan was lying unconscious on the ground, her brother, Gouta, was struggling to stand and Piccolo at the back, c charging his newly develop technique.

'What on earth is going on?' She asked herself. She observed the situation carefully before she could make a move. She sighed and started to search her twin's thoughts.

'I can't give up! Gohan's unconscious and Aoi is still in there!' Aoi listens to her brother's thoughts. 'I don't have much energy left...And I have to grab him from behind, holding him still so Piccolo can use the technique on him. Then that will wipe off that stupid little smirk on his face and I will break that stupid little poker face of his!'

Aoi snapped out from her brother's thoughts. 'He's wearing a poker face? How could I miss that?' She thought and observed Radditzu. 'He's not wearing a poker- Wait, is that...?' Aoi looked a bit closer, 'Guilt? He feels bad when he does something to them and me? ...At one point, I felt his feelings inside him. He's forced to do these things. He's too weak to oppose the princes. It was either do it or die, leaving him no choice but to take us to him… Combining the information I received from the mysterious person in my dream, it was a bit shaky a first, but now, it seems the voice in my dream was right! '

Aoi was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that Gouta was holding Radditzu still so Piccolo could use his 'Special Beam Cannon' on them.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

The female Saiyan looked outside when she heard Piccolo's voice, she gasped and screamed. "GOUTA!"

.Later.

Aoi stood beside Piccolo as they watched their friends gathering around Gouta. Bulma was trying to force her tears back in when she was partly listening to Gouta and partly going to Gohan side to pick him up. Krillin gripped on his best friend's hand, telling him to stay alive.

Aoi looked at Gohan, if Gouta were to die, Gohan will be father-less... 'I can't let that happen!'

She walked over to her two brother's bodies and kneeled between them. "A-Aoi... I'm sorry... You h-have to prepare f-for the remaining three S-Saiyans, they w-will be here in a y-year."

She ignored Gouta's apology and made a mental note on the three stronger Saiyan that will be here under a year. Without a word, she lifted both of her hands and put them on Radditzu and Gouta's forehead.

Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo and Gouta looked at her curiously, what is she doing?

Her ebony bangs covered her eyes from everyone's view. A few streaks of tears started to show.

"Your son, Gohan, needs your presence more than mine." Her warm energy channeled into their minds, and very slowly, Radditzu and Gouta's big wound on the stomach was starting to heal by itself.

"What...?" Gouta breathed out, the energy was calming and soothing, making him feel relaxed. He felt his wound was healing and he asked, "Where did you learn this technique, Aoi? My wound is healing! It's wonderful!" The others, except Piccolo nodded in agreement. Who knew Aoi could heal people?

More tears started to flow out of her eyes, and sobs were heard.

"What's wrong? Aoi-chan?"

"It's not that wonderful." Aoi explained between sobs, "A life for a life. I'm transferring my life to both Radditzu-Nii and Gouta-Nii, so that they could live."

"What?!" Gouta shouted, "You don't have to do that! And why you are healing him? He will only destroy us again!"

Aoi smiled ruefully, "Before you go ballistic, let me explain." The others shut their mouths to let her do her thing. With Aoi doing this so willingly, she must have a motive behind to heal Radditzu.

"Radditzu-Nii here, was actually acting, with his poker face on, no one knew what he's thinking, except for me and Bulma." Everyone looked at the blue haired woman, dumbfounded. "You could explain to them later, Bulma. I'm sure you saw the guilt behind his mask." She nodded in response.

"He wants to protect us from the others, but he has no choice but to obey the princes. Thus, this situation. Now that he is dead, the princes think he is really dead by now, but I'm going to heal him. I don't think he is on the bad side; he was forced to do this after all. If he was much powerful than the princes, he wouldn't have done this." Aoi looked at their confused faces and sighed, "All in all, he will help us now, since he is now free from the princes grasp."

All of them were now shocked, including Piccolo.

"Then why didn't you tell us? Then this wouldn't have happened!" Gouta shouted.

"I only realized this when you and Piccolo were fight him. I tried to piece it all together with some information I acquired from someone." She glanced at both Radditzu and Gouta's wound; finally, they were both healed. She sensed her elder brother's energy and sighed again, finally, Radditzu was recovering.

She lifted her hands away and nodded, "It's done."

"Hey Aoi-chan, I was wondering about the information-" Bulma's question was suddenly cut off by a scream.

"AHHHH!" Aoi clutched her heart in pain and fell to the ground. "I-I don't have much time to talk."

Radditzu woke up in a start. 'What? I'm not dead?' He got up, only to see his dear baby sister clutching her heart painfully.

"Ah... R-Radditzu-Nii...I healed y-you...Promise me you won't h-hurt them..." Aoi rasped as she fights through the pain.

Radditzu went by her side and laid her down, whispering, "I won't, please forgive me. I was-"

"We know." Gouta cut in.

Aoi grasped both of her brother's hands tightly, saying, "Please, y-you two. I-I beg you to protect t-them while I'm gone."

They nodded; tears were starting to fall out of their eyes.

"T-Then," Bulma sniffed, she didn't want her best friend to go! "We'll w-wish you back with the d-dragon balls! Right, K-Krillin?"

Krillin sniffed also and nodded, "O-of course!"

Aoi let out a warm yet sad smile, "Thanks, all of you. You're the best..." Her hand went limp and a tear broke out of her eye.

"Aoi?" Gouta shook her hand; Radditzu felt her pulse and hung his head in sadness.

"AOI!"

.Somewhere in Space.

"What is it, Tarble?" Vegeta asked his younger brother curiously, "You're still listening to the Earthlings' conversation?"

Tarble had a shocked look on his face for awhile now; he was in that shock state for a few minutes already.

"Radditzu's alive."

With that two words being said, the other two Saiyans looked at Tarble with wide eyes.

"I thought Radditzu was dead!" Nappa shouted, "He and Turles were killed by a beam or something!"

"They were supposed to be dead." Tarble amended, "But Kayaka brought them back to life in exchange of hers."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in fury, now the bloodline will be extinct! "With Kayaka gone, how will the Saiyan bloodline continue?"

"She's not exactly gone, Nii-Sama." Tarble received looks of confusion. He sighed, "The weaklings will bring her back to life by using the so called dragon balls."

"The dragon balls?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow on this, "So they probably could grant us a wish then, with those things." Tarble nodded, "I guess so."

"Let's go. I'm curious about these dragon balls. We could wish for immortality then, Tarble." Vegeta chuckled. "This keeps getting better and better by the minute."

**A/N:**

**As you could see, in this chapter, there will be a few things that will be explained over and over again, because I want to explain it a bit better and it will represent people with different PoVs understanding the same thing I want to explain. (Gosh, I don't know what I am saying.)**

**Okay, chapter three in done! Results time!**

**Main pairing:**

**VegetaxAoi – 10**

**TarblexAoi – 8**

**Yes, this with go on and on until the start of the Cell Saga, which means when Trunks arrives. So, vote now!**

**Side parings:**

**Okay, so I saw Talais suggest Turles and Android 18, I think this is okay and I will try to fit in with the story. But since Krillin is suppose to be with 18, I think Turlesx18 will be a bit one sided. Is that okay with you guys?**

**See you guys in the next chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 : I'm a WHAT!

**Hey guys! This is chapter 4! Wait, it was only three or four days since I updated? Haha, this one is one fast update. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay, so a reviewer asked if Tarble is powerful or a fighting type in this fanfic. And indeed, he is. His power level is the same with Vegeta. **

**And I totally agree that Tarble doesn't really show up that much like Vegeta in the site…**

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale! Goku TarblexFemale! Goku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I could...**

**Note:**

**Aoi = Female! Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Turles is Aoi's twin brother here. AND THIS IS AU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

.With Aoi.

Aoi felt her soul was floating to somewhere else. Her brother's voice was getting further and further away from her.

'The darkness,' she thought, 'is really suffocating me. It's too cold and dim here.'

A bright, warm light appeared a distance away from her. She floated towards it and carefully touched the little ball of light, but it only bursted into billions of tiny pieces of snow. The darkness that surrounded her was replaced by a white background. The tiny pieces of glowing snow fell in a very slow motion. She stared at the glowing bits curiously and stretched out a hand to catch one. A tiny snowflake landed on her hand, its glow was dimmer than the others. Aoi didn't mind and admired it for a while, and then a voice said,

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She looked up and saw a handsome young man standing a few feet away from her. He had spiky black hair; it was like in a shape of a flame. He wore blue colored spandex training suit with white gloves and white boots tinted in gold to go with it. The spandex highlighted his each and every muscle. Although he was a bit short, standing about 5"4', only an inch taller than Aoi, his narrowed ink black irises were screaming, "I'm powerful than thou." His posture showed he was prideful, arrogant and haughty.

Aoi stared at him for awhile and nodded. "Yes."

"But this small flake is much more different than the others," He walked closer to her and looked beyond her, "Right, brother."

"Indeed."

Aoi looked at the direction which her new companion was looking at. She saw another charming young man before her. He was like his brother, only taller than him. The brother was not like him, he was more polite and gentle. 'He may be look like gentle,' Aoi thought, 'but I got a feeling, that inside, he's the replica of his brother.'

"What do you mean by that?" Aoi looked at the taller man who was walking closer.

"Try to pour your energy into it." The shorter one instructed. She looked at him skeptically but waved it off. The two brothers took her hand, saying, "Let us help you." She blushed a bit; Aoi could feel butterflies inside her fluttering. They poured their combined energy into it, and suddenly, the tiny glowing snowflake grew into a blue, white and golden flower!

Aoi looked at it, her face clearly showed her admiration towards it. "Wow. It's...great."

"People are just like that little flake." Aoi turned her attention towards the taller man, "Some may be plain on the outside, but inside, it shows potential to grow," They stared at the glowing flower, "but it also shows the potential to bring destruction."

Just when he finished his sentence, the flower bursted open, stunning Aoi out of her trance.

She glanced at the both of them, asking, "Who are you two?"

The two gentle grasped her hand, placing a kiss on it. Aoi blushed at the gesture and she could feel that the butterflies in her stomach were back, 'What is wrong with me? I never felt like this before!' She could feel the shorter one was more forceful and aggressive, while the other was soft. 'This is the first time someone done this to me.'

They let go of her hand, and Aoi felt a bit disappointed. 'Argh! Why do I feel disappointed?' They gave her a soft smile, well, a soft smug smirk at the younger's case, saying, "My name is-"

The scene before her changed in a blink of an eye. Aoi found herself standing behind a line of fluffy clouds with a little glowing halo above them. At each sides of the line, there was a blue skinned ogre standing guard. Aoi looked and saw a temple house like building.

She looked at her sides and gasped in shock and jumped a bit when she saw a very familiar face. "Kami!"

"Hello, Aoi." The guardian of Earth said in a raspy voice.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me your dead too!"

"No, of course not. I'm here to aid you in your journey and preparation of the Saiyan which are heading for Earth." Kami went forward and looked back at Aoi, "Come, child."

Aoi nodded and followed Kami. She observed the little fluffy floating clouds with halos. 'They have halos?' She looked up to check if she has one or not. 'Hey wait! Why don't I have a halo atop of my head?' She thought. She was about to ask Kami why she doesn't have a halo, but was cut off by the guardian.

"Good day, King Yenma." Kami bowed.

The king looked up from his paperwork and peered at Kami and Aoi. "Hello, Kami. I suppose you have something in mind for the young woman beside you?"

Kami raised his head and nodded, "This is Aoi, one of the protectors of planet Earth. I would like her to send her along the Snake Way."

King Yenma froze and looked at Kami, surprised, "The Snake Way? I planned on putting her in heaven! Had something happened?"

"Yes. One year later, three powerful Saiyans will come to Earth. We are not clear of their motives but this will be a danger to Earth and its inhabitants. Although we have Gouta, another protector of Earth and another Saiyan to fend off, we're afraid that it will not be enough to ward them off. Thus, Aoi could receive training from King Kai while she's here and after that, she could return to Earth with the powers of the dragon balls." Kami explained.

"Hmm," King Yenma thought for awhile and sighed, "Kami, your request is accepted."

Aoi was in her thoughts for a long while, wondering why she doesn't have a halo like the others, until King Yenma's booming voice pulled her out.

She blinked up at the red giant and asked, "Um, King Yenma? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

The giant nodded his head and Aoi proceeded to ask, "I was wondering, I saw the others have a halo above their heads, but I don't have one. Does that mean something?"

Kami and King Yenma froze in their spot. They looked up at Aoi's head to find something circular, but there was none.

The giant asked her, "Aoi-San, are you a Saiyan?"

The said woman nodded in confusion. What's going on?

Yenma searched through his endless files and found one labeled, 'Son Aoi/Kayaka'. He opened the file and rummaged it. Finally, he pulled out a paper that was a bit yellow. He skimmed it and stared at her incredulously.

Kami and Aoi looked back at him, with confusion and curiosity showing in their eyes. "Is it about my forgotten Saiyan heritage that made me lose my halo or something else?"

"Indeed." King Yenma answered the young woman. He looked at the yellowed paper in his hands carefully. "Congratulations Aoi-San. You're immortal."

Silence prevailed in the huge office. King Yenma and Kami were surprised, but not like Aoi. Her mouth was gaping like a fish out from the water. She tried to say something but it seemed like she lost her voice box.

"I-I-I-I-Immortal?! B-but, how?" Aoi stuttered when her voice was finally back. 'This is weird! Me? Immortal? What the hell?!' Her thoughts in her mind were swirling around inside.

"King Yenma, you must have made a mistake." Kami commented.

The giant shook his head, "I'm afraid, I didn't Kami." He looked back at the paper about Aoi's heritage, "It says here that she is the remaining member of the feared Tsukiko Clan on Planet Vegeta. That clan is different from the others, they have blue eyes instead of black and they were immortal. They also were famed for their *cough* seductress *cough* and one unique technique, the life transferring technique."

"The life transferring technique?"

"Yes, by that, you could heal someone and bring someone back to life in exchange for your life."

Aoi gaped at King Yenma again, "W-Wait, I don't know about this technique but I used this on Earth just before!"

"Ah, that." The red giant explained, "It often was used on instinct."

The Saiyan woman tapped her chin and asked again, "Does that mean Gouta-Nii and Radditzu-Nii are immortal too?"

"In fact, no. Since your father was a Saiyan and your mother was a Tsukiko, thus making you special, only girls were immortal in the mix. If it were to be reverse, that means your father a Tsukiko and the other a Saiyan, your brothers will be immortal."

"I see. Then I could return to Earth now?" Aoi asked with hopeful eyes. She really misses her friends and family, and she wants to get to know Radditzu-Nii better!

"Unfortunately, no." Yenma replied, "You haven't mastered how to do that yet. You need a Tsukiko to train you. So, the only way of returning is to use the dragon balls you have on Earth."

Aoi was a bit disappointed but she waved that though away. She needs to train with King Kai to get stronger than ever before! Earth's fate is counting on her and the others!

"Okay, I understand." She looked around and asked, "Where's this Snake Way you guys were talking about?"

Kami escorted Aoi to an air car which will take her to the start of Snake Way. The ride took hours and she fell asleep during the ride.

"Aoi-San? We're here."

Aoi woke up by the drivers shaking and blinked. She was a bit dazed but then, she was fully awake. She stepped out of the car and marveled at the long trail. "It's so long!"

The driver chuckled, "It's one million miles long. And please remember, never fall off the trail!"

Aoi nodded and thanked the driver. She walked towards the start of it. Determination shone in her eyes. It's now or never!

"Ready, set!" She mumbled to herself, the flame in her eyes were brighter than before. "GO!" Like a bullet, she ran into the distance away.

.Earth.

In the otherworld, while Aoi was doing her best to reach the end of Snake Way, her friends and family were on Earth training madly, preparing for the arrival of the rumored three Saiyans.

Krillin, with the help of Gouta, found Yamucha, Tien and Chiaotsu. They told them everything about the fight and the incoming Saiyans. They were also informed that Radditzu, the twins' brother was also joining them. Aoi's death was not taking lightly. The guys were very silent. Although they were indifferent on the outside, but in their hearts, except for Piccolo, they were sad. While on the other hand, Chichi, Bulma and Gohan cried their hearts out. But when they heard about the dragon balls, they cheered up immediately.

The gang met up on Kami's lookout, while Piccolo and Gohan went somewhere else to train. Gouta reluctantly introduced Radditzu and it almost started a huge fight when Aoi was brought into the argument. It was a bit rocky at first, but after training with one another, they learnt something from the elder Saiyan and vice versa. All of them improved in strength and tactics.

All of them, excluding for the Saiyan siblings, learnt to never underestimate an opponent. At first, they thought the three Saiyans weren't that powerful. But then, Kami explained that even the strongest among them, which is Aoi and Gouta, couldn't even beat Radditzu before. With that being said, they snapped out of their little world.

Kami and Popo watched the gang sparring with each other in a distance. Popo will sometimes go and get some refreshments for them and tell them to take a break from training. The Guardian of Earth looked up, gazing at the ever blue skies. 'Aoi, when you come back, please remember to inform them of your Saiyan heritage.'

.Back with Aoi.

"Achoo! Someone is talking about me lately." She sniffed. She is running up to the top right now, and it seems endless! "Ha, this is tiring!"

After a while, she finally reached the top. "Ha! Take that! You stupid, tiring hill!" She shouted triumphantly. She stood there awhile and looked if she could see the end.

"Wait...Is that..." She squint her eyes, "It's the end! Go me!" She jumped up and down in happiness. After landing in HFIL and the incident with Hebi Hime, which she almost got trapped in there because the Hime envied her beauty and figure. After all those things, she finally reached the end of the damned Snake Way!

Aoi slid down the road. When she almost reached the tail, she saw nothing but clouds. "Whoa!" She gripped the tail at the last second; making her barely escaped the clutches of HFIL. She climbed up onto the trail and looked around. "King Kai should be here somewhere..." She looked up and saw a little planet above it. She gazed at the planet for a minute, wondering how she missed it.

She went to the bottom of the planet and bended down, ready to jump. "I hope this works..." She mumbled. She jumped up, only to be pulled down by the planet gravity.

"Ouch!" She landed head first. She tried to get up, but with no avail. "What. The. Hell?! What on earth is wrong with the friggin gravity?!" After a few tries and a ton of incoherent curses, she finally could manage to stand up on her knees.

"Damn, that was hard." She silently cursed. She spotted a short blue alien with antennas attached to its head after she got rid of her frustration.

She slowly walked towards the blue man, trying to get used to the gravity. The alien sensed Aoi's presence and turned towards her. "Why hello there."

She nodded and introduced herself, "I'm Aoi. You?"

"King Kai. Nice to meet you."

**A/N:**

**Do you know who those two are? You guessed it, they're Vegeta and Tarble!**

**I remember Vegeta was 5"4' or something, but I'm not sure about Tarble's height so I set it like about 5"6'?**

**Results so far:**

**VegetaxAoi – 13**

**TarblexAoi – 10**

**Side pairings:**

**I've decided! Gouta will be with Chichi! And later on, he will take a liking on 18! But it's kind of one-sided though.**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Another boring chapter. Pretty much explaining stuff and some scenes with Gouta and Aoi etc. You could skip it, but you will miss some VegetaxAoixTarble action! **_

**I will update as soon as I could. Maybe before next Tuesday? **

**That's all for now, see you guys in the next chapter! Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Training

**Ohayo~! As I promised, I will update Hime before Tuesday. And well, here it is!**

**I'm seriously considering changing the rating to M. Since this chapter is pretty suggestive. Haha. **

**I'm going to end this fanfic when it reaches the end of Buu Saga. And I will probably upload a sequel to this, I guess. Which is NOT Dragon Ball GT. I'm going to create a new Saga. **

**Oh, a reviewer reminded me than Tarble was shorter than Vegeta. But in this fanfic, Tarble is going to be taller than Vegeta. I hope you don't mind that.**

**Chibi Anjiru: Actually, in the prologue, it was only mentioned that Chichi admired Gouta, not married. I was going to ask if you liked him with Chichi or not, if you're not comfortable with it, I will make some kind of situation that made Chichi didn't marry him. If it's okay, thus, they are married. I hope I could help you with this answer. **

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale! Goku TarblexFemale! Goku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I could...**

**Note:**

**Aoi = Female! Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Turles is Aoi's twin brother here. AND THIS IS AU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

**Chapter 5**

.3 Weeks before the Saiyans arrive. King Kai's planet.

Aoi flopped onto the ground, exhausted from the training. King Kai was just teaching her how to make the spirit bomb. Obviously, being the smart one among her siblings, she got the hang of it. But really! Making the spirit bomb needs a lot more energy than she thought!

"Take a break, Aoi-kun." King Kai said, "I'll call you when dinner's ready. Then we could resume training."

Aoi waved her hand and stared up into the sky. 'There's only three weeks left before they actually arrive! I have to train faster than before!'

She closed her eyes, dozing off for awhile.

_.Dream._

_Aoi reappear in a clearing near a forest. She looked around, and found the person she was looking for._

_"Gouta-Nii?"_

_The said brother looked back at his sister, and frowned. "Why are you using your dreams to contact me again? Shouldn't you be training?"_

_Aoi puffed up her cheeks and pouted, "Whaaaat? Is that what you're going to say to your sister after not seeing her for a long while?"_

_Gouta laughed and hugged Aoi, "Gomen, gomen." He let go of her and asked, "Anyways, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?"_

_"Well, I'm taking a break from training; King Kai told me dinner will be ready soon." She chirped, "I was thinking, I could probably teach you some of the techniques he taught me!"_

_The other twin nodded, "Okay. Maybe I could try it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."_

_"So, I think I should teach you Kaio Ken!" Aoi continued explaining, "Kaio Ken is really helpful in times of urgency. It doubles your speed, strength and agility for a period of time. But it consumes a large part of your energy when you use it too long."_

_"How do you it then?"_

_"First, it goes..."_

_.A while later._

_Aoi was teaching her brother when King Kai's voice started to ring in her mind. She got up and said, "Hey, Gouta-Nii? I've go to go now. I'll teach you later in my sleep!"_

_He waved and Aoi's vision went blurry. 'Time for dinner!'_

.End Dream.

She opened her eyes and saw Bubbles, King Kai's pet monkey hovering on top of her. She sat up and stretched.

"Aoi! Are you awake? Dinner's ready!" King Kai shouted in a distance.

"Got it!" She turned towards Bubbles, "I'll race you to King Kai's front door!"

.Dinner Table.

The Kai stared at Aoi in amusement. So the rumor that Saiyans could eat super fast wasn't false! This Saiyan was the living proof of it!

"Aoi-kun, you sure do eat a lot in a short amount of time." King Kai sighed, "If you choke, don't blame me."

The female Saiyan wipes her mouth and laughed, "I'm slow compared to my brother, Gouta."

The blue alien shivered, "I'm going to have nightmares if your brother was here instead of you." King Kai turned around and said in a very serious tone, "Before we continue training, King Yenma told me you are no normal Saiyan. I suppose you know that, right?"

Aoi nodded. She explained what King Yenma had told her to him. "...I think that's all I know about my Saiyan heritage, I guess."

King Kai was in deep thought. He felt he was missing something. The Kai tried to shake it off, but the feeling this lingered in his mind.

"King Kai?" The said Kai looked at Aoi, seeing that she got his attention, she asked, "Well, about the Tsukikos, they're supposed to have blue eyes, am I right?" King Kai nodded, and then she continued, "King Yenma said I am one of them, then why I don't have blue eyes?"

The Kai widen his eyes and said, "Oh right! I was thinking you were missing something for a minute there, but I just could not figure it out! Thanks for the hint, Aoi-kun." She looked at him, confusion showing in her eyes.

"You're missing the blue eyes, isn't it?" Aoi nodded. "Well, actually, you need to use some energy to see through the barrier that made your eyes look like black-" Before King Kai could finish; Aoi dashed towards the mirror and applied energy to her eyes. But then, something happened.

"Itai!" Aoi shouted and clutched her head in pain. She felt something snapped inside her mind when she tried to use some energy to see through the barrier.

King Kai heard her shout and went to her side. "Hey, Aoi-Kun!" He poked her right forearm, "What happened?"

"I used some of my energy to look through the barrier so I could see my blue eyes."

The alien was stunned; he pinched his cheeks, "Please tell me this is just a dream."

"What's wrong? I shouldn't have done that?" She asked, while grabbing his wrists, stopping him from pinching himself.

"Look at the mirror."

Aoi did what her sensei instructed her and gasped, "I have blue eyes! I could see them without using energy!" She turned to him, "its okay, nothing happened. It's not that bad. People know I have blue eyes now!"

"Which is a bad thing!" King Kai waved his hands in the air in panic, "Now the Saiyans will be after your powers!"

"What powers you're talking about?" Okay, she admits it; she is starting to be afraid of her unknown powers.

"King Yenma didn't tell you about it?" She shook her head. "This is bad. This is really bad..." The Kai paced around, mumbling. After a few minutes, he explained, "You have the power to give somebody, but only limited to two persons, immortality."

Aoi gaped, this is not happening! "W-well, I could always put the barrier back-"

"No, you can't." King Kai sighed, "Once you have broken the barrier by applying energy to it, the barrier will be gone, forever."

"Then, now anyone could see," she pointed to her newly found out blue eyes, "this? Without using energy and such?"

"Yes, but fortunately, since you're not trained by some member of the Tsukiko, thus making you still mortal, you will not be able to give immortality to anyone." The Kai explained. He noticed Aoi's once tanned face, paled. "I know that information is quite hard to take in, since your very blue eyes could be the very destruction of something important to you." He pushed her into her room and said, "How about you take a nights rest to take it in?" She nodded numbly, and closed the door.

'Please stay safe, Aoi-kun.'

.With Aoi.

Aoi flopped onto her bed, trying to take in the information King Kai had just told her. She couldn't believe she could give someone immortality! 'But this power,' she thought, 'could be destruction, if it lands into the wrong hands.'

She closed her eyes and thought, 'I'll think about this later.'

_.Dream._

_She opened her eyes again, and tried to find Gouta so she could tell him about her eyes and her newly found powers._

_'Wait, the surroundings are much different than before.' She looked around and thought, 'Instead of the forests and plains where we usually train on, with blue skies and the sun shining, I'm standing next to a lake, and its nighttime!'_

_She looked further and saw a field full of glowing flowers. She slowly walked into the centre of the field. 'I think I saw these kind flowers somewhere before...'_

_As she was admiring the plants around her, a voice popped out._

_"Why hello there. Nice to see you again."_

_She whipped her head to the direction off the voice. Only to see a young man standing in front of her, centimeters away from her face._

_Aoi blushed a bit at their closeness. She tried to back away, but she bumped onto somebody else. _

_'What?' She looked up, to see another familiar face staring right into her eyes._

_'Wait... They're pretty familiar to me... Who are they? Ah! I remember, the two brothers who showed me this flower before I went to King Yenma's place...I think I didn't get their names...'_

_Before Aoi could even ask their names, her vision suddenly turned dark, one of the brothers whispered into her ear. "You look lovely tonight, Aoi. Your torn training gi is giving us a nice view of your bare back, you know that?"_

_The female Saiyan gasped and remembered her training gi was torn on the front and the back. She tried to use her hands to cover her front but was gripped tightly by the other brother. "Don't cover yourself, Kayaka." Another one whispered into her ear, "We quite enjoy the view of your cleavage too."_

_On the other hand, the taller one started to nip on her earlobe, whispering huskily, "You're too cute, Aoi."_

_Aoi was blushing very madly. 'What are they doing? Why I can't seem to reject their touch?' She could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and it's multiplying! Her breath hitched when the shorter one used his free hand to cup her chin gently. Using his thumb to run over her soft, plump lips, he whispered, "I want you even more than ever, Kayaka."_

_Aoi's breathe shallowed when she felt the shorter one's lips against hers and when the taller one kissed the nape of her neck. 'I have to stop this! ...But it's too hard to resist them...' She thought._

_The two whispered in her ear, "I'm sure we haven't told you what are names are."_

_Aoi finally found her voice back, and replied breathlessly, "Y-yes."_

_A chuckle was heard and they said, "I love you."_

_"W-what?" Her blush deepens ten fold, and her face will probably make a tomato jealous of her face._

_Another breathless laugh was heard clearly. The duo whispered again, "The name is-"_

.End Dream.

Aoi woke up with a start. 'Wha-What was that dream?' She thought, '...I don't mind, since they're hot-' Cue mental slap to the face. 'What am I thinking? I should be training Gouta in my dreams, not... Not doing stuff like that! Argh, whatever.' She lay down and stared at the ceiling, 'I wonder who they are?'

.Somewhere in Space.

Two identical Saiyan princes woke up from their sleep. They dreamt about the Saiyan woman who had been on their mind lately.

'Why do I have to wake up when the most important part of the dream is there?' They both thought. They noticed her well built form, with beautiful long silky hair flowing down to her upper thighs. Her plump lips, her smoldering voice and angel like face and well tanned skin, got them drooling for her.

They closed their eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. Before they actually went into their dreamland, a thought crossed their minds.

'Is it me, or she had azure blue eyes?'

**A/N:**

**Okay, chapter five is done! I'm not good at the kind of suggestive scenes, please forgive me!**

**Results!**

**VegetaxAoi – 16**

**TarblexAoi - 11**

**Remember to vote! Oh, please give me some opinions on the scene! I really need to improve on that! Thanks!**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6 : Ahead of Schedule

**I'M SO SOOOOORRY! I'M LATE! My phone broke down, yes that's where I keep my documents so that no one else could see it, and I have to start from scratch. Please forgive me. **

**The new school year is coming way sooner than I thought, and I probably won't update that often. Maybe a chapter per week or so? And I going to start grade- Whoa, I almost slipped out what grade I'm in. You could guess though.**

**I know many readers are confused about the Chichi situation, so I'm going to explain it more carefully. Um, actually, it's like this, so Chichi and Gouta had a one night stand or something like that, thus, Gohan came. And yeah, I guess its like that.**

**A MILLION THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND VOTES AND FAVS AND ALERTS AND VIEWS! **

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale! Goku TarblexFemale! Goku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I could...**

**Note:**

**Aoi = Female! Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Turles is Aoi's twin brother here. AND THIS IS AU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Aoi stood up and looked at the distance. The past months of training with King Kai made her strength, agility and speed increased more than before. The training he provided was fun but tiring. Especially chasing Bubbles, King Kai's pet monkey and the firefly Gregory under ten times the gravity of Earth. 'Gravity training is quite useful. Maybe I could talk Bulma into building a gravity machine or something like that?' Aoi thought. 'Speaking of Bulma, I really miss her and the others...'

The female Saiyan taught and sometimes sparred with her male counterpart, Gouta. They would sometimes contact each other through their dreams. Of course, she also told him her forgotten Saiyan heritage. Gouta was quite shocked at first, but then he grinned, tell her to give him immortality, which was politely refused by Aoi. The female twin begged her sibling not to tell even a soul about her heritage, she explained that if someone bad knew about this, they will be hunting her down. Gouta, being the 'nice guy', as he calls himself like that, which earned a whack to the head by Aoi, promised her.

After she had encountered the mysterious duo in her dreams, she never saw them again. To Aoi's delight. But a part of her was craving for their touch, and being a very stubborn woman; she denied her feelings and pushed them into the back of her head.

"Aoi-Kun?" King Kai called her, "Come here please, I need to talk to you."

Aoi went over and asked, "What is it, King Kai?"

"It's about time you need to go back to save the Earth." He said in a serious tone. Aoi narrowed her eyes and determination glowed in her azure blue eyes.

"Is there anything you need to warn me about?"

"Yes. Remember, you could only use spirit bomb once, since the amount of energy needed is quite high. And remember," King Kai emphasized, "except for you and your brother, no one else could know about the truth of your blue eyes."

Aoi nodded and asked, "When will the Saiyans arrive?"

King Kai tapped him chin and said, "Twenty-four hours..."The Kai froze in his spot and exclaimed, "Oh no! I should have remembered!"

Aoi blinked at King Kai's reaction and asked anxiously, "Don't tell me the journey back to King Yenma's place needs more than a day."

"...I'm afraid you need about one or two days at most, Aoi-Kun!" He turned around, his back facing her, "We need to get in contact with your friends now! Put your hand on my back and think hard, and tell them to wish you back as soon as possible!"

Aoi nodded and done what her sensei told her. 'Bulma? Bulma, can you hear me?'

.With Bulma.

Bulma sat on the couch as she flipped through the channels in Kame House. 'I'm bored! I want to have a girl talk with a girl but no one's available now! Ugh!' She looked up at the ceiling, think of her best girl friend, Aoi, when her voice popped up.

_'Bulma!'_

Bulma's eyes snapped open and looked around, "Aoi? Is that you?"

_'Yes! I'm talking to you telepathically with the help on King Kai! Please, there is not much time to explain but I need you guys to wish me back, ASAP! The Saiyans are arriving tomorrow!'_

"What?!" Bulma jumped off the couch and shouted, "Roshi! Where are the dragon balls?" Without a word, Aoi broke the bond.

.Back with Aoi.

The blue eyed Saiyan loosen her grip and reopened her eyes. "Thank you, King Kai. I wouldn't have done anything without your help."

"No problem! Now, time to get you a new outfit. We don't want to Saiyans to drool on you, do we?" King Kai grinned while Aoi blushed slightly. She still remembers the twins in her dreams saw her. 'Why am I thinking of them now?'

King Kai's antennae pointed at her, the tips glowed a bit and her torn gi was replaced by something really different from her original style.

Her usual blue orange gi was replace by a sleeveless turtle neck like top that stopped below her chest, leaving her stomach bare, and a pair of shorts both made from deep blue spandex that match her eyes. With a pair of white fingerless gloves and white high heeled boots at reached to her mid thigh, she was ready to go and kick their asses! (1)

Aoi looked at her outfit and deadpanned, "This is no different from before."

King Kai shook his head and said triumphantly, "No, this a comfortable outfit, while the other was revealing!"

She sweat dropped at his answer and asked, "I was wondering, where is the turtle make?"

King Kai grinned yet again, "It's on your new earrings. It is your true house, after all." Then his grin grew wider, "My mark is on your choker. The choker is there to give out an illusion, making people think your eyes are black. But if you take it off or break it," he grimaced, "People will know you have blue eyes instead of black."

"I understand." She bowed and said, "Thanks a bunch King Kai!"

.On Earth.

Bulma, Roshi, Oolong and Puar stood before the seven glowing dragon balls. Bulma gulped nervously and summoned the Dragon.

The blue skies suddenly darken, a bolt of lighting suddenly shot out from the skies, striking at the dragon balls. Shenron rose up from the dragon balls and asked what do they wished for.

The Z Senshi looked up and saw the dark clouds charged with electricity float above them, they realized that it was finally time for Aoi to return, which means the Saiyans are coming really soon.

"Piccolo?" A little child who bears resemblance to Gouta called out to his sensei.

The said sensei looked up and smirked, he said, "Looks like they're going to be here soon." He knocked Gohan's head, "Hey squirt, lets see how much have you improved in these months."

On the lookout, the gang, which includes Gouta, Radditzu, Krillin, Yamucha, Tien and Chiaotsu, plus Kami and Popo, looked down and saw the clouds go dark. They knew it's finally time for Aoi to come back to life.

"Hey, wait." Yamucha said, catching everyone's attention, "Isn't Aoi supposed to be wished back after a year? It only passed ten months!"

Krillin paused and thought, "Maybe she finished training early, or something."

Gouta sighed and remembered his sister telling him that the Saiyans are arriving earlier than expected, but he forgot to tell them about this. "No, Krillin. The Saiyans are ahead of schedule." Before anyone could ask anything, he continued, "Trust me I know. Aoi told me through our dreams."

Krillin threw his hands up in the air, waving them, "Then why didn't you tell us?!"

Gouta scratched his cheek in embarrassment, a goofy grin plastered onto his face. "Too busy training to care. And then forgot about it."

The others, excluding Tien, Kami and Popo, are cracking their knuckles, leaking killer intent. They glared at him, saying, "You are so dead."

Back with Bulma and company, they wished for Aoi to come back to life. They found out that the dragon was not able to kill anyone, so thus, they wished her back.

Only one thought was on their minds after Shenron granted their wish and disappear into the dragon balls.

'Please hurry up Aoi. They'll be here soon.'

.With Aoi.

Aoi was pacing around, waiting for a little angel to come out of nowhere. King Kai explained that since her clan was immortal, they won't have any halos, since they could go back to their world if they want to. But if a Tsukiko who haven't receive any training from another of their clan, and they suddenly died, they won't have a halo, but they also couldn't go back. So, to prevent confusion, King Yenma said that if a dead and couldn't revive itself Tsukiko was suddenly wished back by the dragon balls, an angel will poof out and tell them the situation. Which, pretty much describe Aoi's situation.

Aoi finally gave up on pacing and went to pet Bubbles. But when she was finding the monkey, a light 'poof' was heard. She looked to her side and saw a little angel floating beside her.

"Aoi-San, it's time to go."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. The said Saiyan thanked King Kai once more. And jumped off the planet, landing on Snake Way.

She grinned and ran off as quickly as possible. "Hold on! I'm coming guys!"

.Kami's Lookout.

Gouta stared off at a distance; the Saiyans will be arriving soon. He was waiting for his turn outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 'They will be here soon. I hope Gohan is doing okay under Piccolo's training. Aoi... Just get here. We need you here to help us fight them off.'

_"Gouta-Nii? Are you there?"_

Gouta's eyes widen at his sister voice. He closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Yes, I am. Where are you by now?'

_"Snake Way. I probably need one to two days time to reach the end of it. Well, good luck on your training."_

'Good luck on reaching the end sooner. Aoi.' With that said, they broke the connection.

He opened his eyes and saw Radditzu coming out from the chamber. He nodded at his brother and went in. He thought, 'I still can't believe Aoi's immortal.'

.With Tarble.

Tarble woke up in a start. The alarm system in his space pod went off, warning them that they are now near planet Earth.

He peered out of his red window mounted on the exit. His eyes were met with a beautiful blue planet.

'_Heh,'_ he and his brother's bodyguard, Nappa, said to them through their scouters, _'that planet reminds me of the color of the Tsukiko's eyes.'_

'_Stop sprouting nonsense, Nappa.' Tarble heard his brother snarling through the scouter, 'So, what do you have on this weakling planet, Nappa.'_

Tarble's mind wandered off during Nappa's report, he's not interested at the planet at all. 'The Tsukiko have blue eyes… Speaking of which, Aoi did have blue eyes in that last dream I had…. Maybe she is part of the clan-'

'You're spacing out again, Tarble.'

The said Saiyan broke out of his trace and replied to Vegeta telepathically, 'How did you know I was spacing out?'

'Instincts.' After a little pause at both sides, the elder one finally said, '….Mind talking about what you're thinking just now?'

'Do you remember the last dream we shared about Aoi?'

'You mean Kayaka? Well, yes indeed.'

'Do you remember seeing her eye color? Was it blue? The same color like the planet we're headed?'

'…Yes.' His brother paused awhile to think, 'Her azure blue eyes….. Wait, blue eyes. Tarble, I think we just had another way on getting our immortality without using the dragon balls.'

Tarble could actually feel Vegeta smirking on the other side. '…..Then what if she could only give the power of immortality to one person?' He mused.

'…I don't know, Tarble. Just hope she could give it to two persons.'

Tarble broke the connection and sighed, "I hope she could do that."

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) The link to picture of her new outfit is on my profile!  
**

**Chapter six is done! Chapter seven is on the way!**

**Results~!**

**VegetaxAoi – 20**

**TarblexAoi – 14**

**Whoa, they're six votes apart. Anyways, remember to vote.**

**I decide to insert some silly things while I was writing. I was plotting out the other further chapters one day and found out I, um, put a little bit to much TarblexAoi in there instead of VegetaxAoi. Ahahahaha, so okay, to be fair, I'm going to balance the amount right now.**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Game

**I AM BACK~! And yes, I'm late. I will post the next chapter within a week as an apology. **

**I haven't finished my assignments yet! Argh! So the chapter will probably arrive on Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**Oh right, a reviewer reminded me how did Grandpa Gohan saw Aoi's blue eyes. Actually, that's a little surprise from me in the later chapters! **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, votes, alerts, view etc! And flames will be ignored~!**

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale! Goku TarblexFemale! Goku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish I could...**

**Note:**

**Aoi = Female! Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Turles is Aoi's twin brother here. AND THIS IS AU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day, on the lookout, the Z Senshi are training like usual. While on Snake Way, the last Saiyan female, known as Aoi or Kayaka to Radditzu, is reaching the end of the long pathway. She is holding a conversation with her twin brother, Gouta, mentally. It appears that Gouta is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and his training is almost over. They were talking about their training until Aoi got a really bad feeling.

_'Aoi?' _The said Saiyan shivered. She felt something. But she couldn't guess what it is.

_'Hey, what's- What the?!' _Gouta shouted, _'They're here! The three Saiyans are here!'_

'Damn,' Aoi thought, 'I didn't expect them to arrive this soon.' She gritted her canines and increased her speed. 'I've got to hurry!'

'Nii-San hold them off for as long as you guys can, I'm going to reach the end soon!' She felt a mental nod from her brother and quickly cut off their connection.

Her eyes narrowed and she shouted in fury, "If you Saiyans kill anyone," she started to leak some killer intent, "I'll make sure you'll never want to mess with me ever again!"

On the other hand, Gouta exited the Chamber and went to the other Z Senshis' side. They nodded and Tien said, "About time you came out. We're thinking of leaving you behind."

Gouta ignored Tien's remark and asked Krillin, "Where are those Saiyans going?"

"To Piccolo and Gohan's." He replied, "They're near and we've got to hurry if we want to make it on time."

Without a word being spoken, the gang flew full speed towards the two's location.

.With Piccolo and Gohan.

Gohan and his sensei were on high alert when they felt more energy signals heading towards them. "I didn't know there were more arriving!" The half Saiyan screamed in shock. Piccolo 'tsk'ed and went into a fighting stance.

Piccolo eased a bit and chuckled, "Calm down kid. It's just your father and his friends."

Gohan's ears perked up in interest. He looked at Piccolo's direction and saw his father and a bunch of friends.

"Dad!" Gohan clung on his father's gi.

Gouta kneeled in front of his son and pat his head. "Hey kiddo. How's training?"

"It was hard but it was worth the time! One time, Piccolo..." He babbled. On the other hand, Piccolo approached his former enemy, Radditzu. "Didn't expect you would come."

The elder Saiyan laughed slightly, "Me either. I suppose I am here because I owe Kayaka a favor."

Yamucha clear his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Guys, they're here. The Saiyans, I mean."

As soon Yamucha finished his sentence, the Z Senshi saw three figures floating in the air a few yards away. The Saiyans landed on the ground, and they glared at them.

The tallest and the bulkiest one sneered at them, "We didn't know we had a welcoming party."

Of course, the Earth's defenders ignored the bald one's comment and Piccolo stood forward and said, "I advise you to leave here at once."

Gohan observed the three Saiyans. The one who just made a comment was taller than his accomplices and he looks very intimidating to him. 'He's probably the strongest or something.' To the baldy's side stood the shortest one among the three. His flame shaped hair stood out. His scowl and glare made Gohan freeze in fear. 'He's taller than Auntie Aoi by an inch.' And the last one was taller than the scowling one. 'They look the same. Probably brothers? But their demeanors are different. One is scowling, while the other looks polite and gentlemanly... But then again my auntie and sensei taught me, looks could be deceiving.'

"Why hello, you two traitors." Vegeta said, "Both of you scum survived that beam the Namekian fired ten or eleven months ago."

The long haired Saiyan snarled at the word 'traitor', while Gouta look like he spaced out. Piccolo and Kami, who was listening on them, froze. 'So we aren't humans.' The two thought at the same time, 'should have known.'

"So, Namekian." Vegeta stressed on the word, "You must be the one who created the dragon balls."

The gang tensed, how did they know about the dragon balls?

Seeing their tensed and confused expression, he laughed, "Looks like I was right then. And if you were wondering, scouters are like communicators, so we could hear everything during the fight."

Nappa snorted, "It makes sense that Radditzu would be easily defeated by the Namekian." He barked out a laugh, "He might be a quite powerful Namekian, but all of you are still pests to us."

"Nappa, Nii-Sama, take off your scouters." Tarble finally said, he took off his own and crushed it with his bare hands.

Vegeta nodded in agreement and tossed his aside, Nappa sent a questioning look towards Tarble, "Wait, why?"

"They could alter their power levels. Because Radditzu relied on his scouter to much, he underestimated them and failed."

The bald Saiyan crushed his too and said, "Now to take care of these pests."

The tension between them was thick; it was a glaring match between them. Piccolo was about to say something when Gouta snapped back into reality, saying, "Aoi says she will be reaching the end of Snake Way soon."

Sighs of relief was heard clearly. Krillin asked Gouta, "How much longer she'll have to run before she reaches the end?"

"About a few dozen miles to go."

And cue the Z Senshi falling anime style. "That doesn't seem soon to me!" Yamucha got off from the ground like the others.

The male twin laughed, "Trust me, she will be here soon."

"I hope soon doesn't mean a day or so." Radditzu grumbled.

The elder Saiyan prince rose an eyebrow, so Kayaka's going to arrive and kick their ass? He smirked, as if!

Vegeta snorted and said, "Nappa, how many Saibamen we have left?"

"Eight." The bald Saiyan blinked. He was about to ask something when it hit him. "Good idea. We could weed them out easily."

Nappa took out a vial that stored eight weird looking green seeds. He stuck them onto the ground and poured some liquid on them. After a brief few seconds, eight green gross looking little aliens rose.

"Now, since we have eight on your side and eight Saibamen here," Nappa sneered at them, "let's play a game. Take turns on fighting them."

Gouta was about to disagree when Radditzu put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and whispered into his brother's ear, "We need to buy Kayaka time."

"Fine."

Tien cracked his knuckles and went forward, "I'll go first."

Nappa commented about something that the Saibamen will surprise him, while the two princes kept silent. Vegeta picked one Saibamen randomly, "You take this earthling."

Of course, the Saiyans and Saibamen underestimated Tien and the unlucky green guy got beaten by him in one hit. Chiaotsu and Krillin cheered.

Vegeta smirked, "Looks like this wouldn't be that boring after all. Right, Tarble?"

The younger prince nodded, "But they're not strong enough to take on us."

"It would be a miracle if they even could stand one ki blast." The bald Saiyan said, "They're just as weak like the traitor, Radditzu. So don't expect much from them."

Radditzu gritted his teeth; he was still there and could hear every single word they said! Gouta pat his brother on the back, trying to calm him down.

Suddenly, Chiaotsu shrieked, "Tien! He's getting up!"

Tien was going to finish it once and for all but then, Vegeta raised his fingers, and with that gesture, the Saibamen exploded into pieces!

The Z Senshi were shocked by the man's brief demonstration of power and the sudden killing of the Saibamen.

"What…." Nappa's eyes widen by a fraction, "Why? He could still fight!"

"It would be useless and a waste of time." He turned towards the remaining Saibamen, "If you don't want to end up like him, go on full power and kill the Earthlings."

Tarble yawned in boredom. He looked at them, "So, who's next?"

"Che, they don't look that tough," Yamucha stood in front of all of them, taking on a fighting stance, "I'll go."

Krillin looked at his taller friend, "Yamucha, I could-"

"You been brought back to life once, you wouldn't get another chance if you get killed." Yamucha explained, "Besides, you guys could bring me back. I still have a chance."

They fought, both neck in neck, neither wanted to get killed by their foe. The Saibamen hurled himself towards the Earthling, trying to get a grasp on him. He evaded its attack, then launching a Kamehameha Wave towards the alien.

He landed beside of his defeated foe. He snorted cockily as he turned his back to face the other ones, "I'll handle the rest, they're easy to beat."

"I wouldn't turn around if I were you." Tarble snickered.

"What?!" In a split second, the supposed defeated Saibamen wrapped itself around him! It looked up at him, and smirked. And within a blink of an eye, it exploded, taking Yamucha with him!

"No! He's dead!" Krillin shuddered as he tried to find his pulse, but with no avail. "How am I going to break this to Bulma?"

Out of fury, Krillin launched a huge Kamehameha Wave, it split into smaller ones, destroying each and every Saibamen.

"He did it!" Chiaotsu and Gohan cried, but was cut off by Radditzu, "Don't be so sure, the blast was weak to them. So they're still alive."

As soon as he finished his sentence, three figures emerged from the smoke screen. "Just like what the traitor said," Vegeta sneered at them in disgust, "The blast was weak."

Nappa took front stage and said, "It's my turn to kill you pests!"

Up on Snake Way, Aoi tried to feel Yamucha's presence, only to find none. "N-No way!" She cried in horror, "Yamucha's dead!" Her eyes narrowed and picked up the pace, "Those little bastards killed him!" She ran faster than ever, "I've got several miles to run before I reach the check out! You need to hurry up!"

As Aoi ran towards the checkout, more and more of her friends got killed. "Tien! Chiaotsu! No!" Aoi shouted, "This is not happening!"

Down below, on the battlefield, Radditzu laid on the ground, clutching his wound in pain. That giant Nappa almost killed him! He can't do anything but watch! Gouta, on the other hand, used Kaio Ken on Nappa, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to defeat the giant. He was out of energy to kick it up to the next level.

The only ones who are able to fight are Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin. Gohan kneeled on the ground, "I can't do anything to help them, and I couldn't stop them with my power! I'm useless!" Gohan moped.

Aoi heard her nephew's cry and felt sad, she wants to say something to them! 'I'm nowhere near the checkpoint; I've got to encourage them!'

Krillin was about to say something to pull Gohan out of his angst when a voice resounded through the battlefield loud and clear.

"_Gohan! Don't give up! You still could bring them down if you use tactics!"_

The Z Senshi perked up on the familiar voice. It was warm yet strong, it somehow brought hope to them. "A-Aoi?" Krillin croaked out his friend's name, he couldn't believe it!

"_Hey you guys could hear me! That's great!" _They could tell that she was a bit relieved, _"I thought you were gone or something!" _She laughed.

"Where are you Aoi? I couldn't see you!" Gouta said when he tried to look around to find her.

"_Of course you couldn't see me! Gouta-Nii! I'm still up here on Snake Way!" _She laughed again. _"Anyways, are you guys okay? I'm trying to reach the end as soon as possible!"_

Gohan nodded and cried out, "Not really. Dad and Uncle got beaten. While the others…."

"_Got killed. I know." _She sighed, _"But seriously, the Saiyan beat Gouta even with Kaio Ken? Not bad."_

Gouta hung his head in shame while Radditzu snickered, finally the self-proclaimed strongest had fallen out of his seat!

"_Guys, please," _She pleaded, _"Hold on until I get there."_

"Got it."

"_Good luck. And don't die! Or I'll drag you back here from Hell!"_

They laughed a bit and Aoi proceeded to break off the connection and continued to run towards the checkout.

With new found courage and confidence, the remaining Z Senshi stood up to face the Saiyans head on.

"Confident now, are we?" Nappa barked out a laugh.

Vegeta and Tarble on the other hand, looked like they had spaced out. They finally heard her melodious voice after a few months after the dream! The two smirked as they thought, 'This is getting interesting.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**I think the chapter is a bit rushed, what do you guys think?**

**Time for the results~**

**VegetaxAoi – 22**

**TarblexAoi – 16**

**Still six votes apart like the last chapter! Remember to vote if you want your favorite pairing to win!**

**See you wonderful readers in the next chapter~!**


	9. Chapter 8 : Arrival

**Ciao! Here comes chapter 8, minna-san! I know I'm late for I don't know how many hours, but sorry everyone! **

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts and encouragement!**

**Oh speaking of being late, I was late because of a stupid plot bunny popped out in my head. It's a time travelling, female!Goku, Vegetaxfemale!GokuxTarble and parallel world Dragon Ball Z fanfic. So expect some fic by me like that popping out of nowhere in the fandom! Hahaha!**

**Pairing: VegetaxFemale!GokuxTarble.(For Now)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked, my name is still, well, my name.**

**Note:**

**Aoi/Kayaka - Female!Goku**

**Gouta - Turles**

**Warning: Genderbending, possible future lemon and lime, overprotective brothers, future jealous Tarble and Vegeta etc...**

**If you don't like this, there is a button up there that will bring you back to the previous page.**

**Chapter 8**

Krillin and Piccolo floated up in the air, panting. After they got Aoi's encouragement, they felt hopeful and ready to face Nappa. But no matter how they try, they still couldn't wound the giant!

"Is he," Krillin wiped away his sweat from his forehead, "Immortal or something?"

Piccolo kept silent, gritting his teeth in anger. It was impossible for them to defeat him! Nappa was gaining the upper hand!

"He's too used to aerial combat; we have to fight on the ground!"

Nappa overheard Piccolo, and then he snickered, "You will still lose even if you fight me on the ground or up in the air!"

The duo landed on the ground nearby, but Nappa was right behind them!

The bald headed Saiyan was about to attack them when suddenly, Tarble shouted, "Oi! Nappa

Hold it!"

The said Saiyan stopped dead in his tracks; he was just a few feet away from the two. He looked back at the younger prince, befuddled. "What's wrong with you, Tarble?! I could just finish them-"

"That wouldn't be necessary." Tarble shrugged. He faced towards the remaining Z Senshi, and asked, "Snake Way, the thing that your friend, Aoi, mentioned, what is that actually?"

"We don't have to answer your question." Krillin glared at him, "but after what Aoi been through there, she will definitely be stronger than ever before!"

Nappa snorted in amusement, "Then where IS she? Are you sure she didn't abandon you? Or she's afraid that she's not stronger than us? Maybe she chicken out and stayed in Snake Way until the fights over?'

Piccolo really wanted to punch the larger Saiyan in the stomach really hard. But that wouldn't affect him. Instead, he gave a death glare to Nappa, "Son Aoi is not to be underestimated!"

"She will never back down from a fight," Gouta lifted he head up, croaking, "especially when her opponent is probably like her or more powerful than herself."

"Yeah! Daddy's right! Auntie will surely come and beat you guys up!" Gohan spat out. He could feel his blood boiling in fury. If it weren't for his cowardly actions, he would probably defeated Nappa and make the others proud!

"Such faith you have in her…" Vegeta trailed off, and then he said something that caught everyone, except Tarble, off guard.

"We will wait for her until she shows up then." He turned his back at the others, walking to a nearby rock, and sat on it.

Everyone looked dumb struck, while Nappa was furious. "Are you kidding, Vegeta?!"

The said prince glared at him, then he corrected himself, "….Three hours." He held three gloved fingers at the duo, "And that's all we're going to wait."

"Three hours?!" Nappa shouted, "What am I suppose to do in that period of time?"

He charged at them, ignoring Vegeta's order. "To hell with waiting!"

Nappa was about to reach them when a ki blast narrowly missed his forehead by a few centimeters.

"Don't disobey us, or else next time, I'm not going to miss again." Tarble growled. The giant cowered in fear and stuttered an apology. He gave one last sneer at them and floated back towards the princes.

The three head back towards Gouta and Radditzu. Krillin helped Gouta to sit up, then he asked, "Gouta, could you contact your sister and ask where is she?"

The male twin shook his head in denial, "No. I tried just now but I couldn't sense her."

"Probably because she is near the checkout." Gohan suggested.

"I hope so. That Nappa guy is stronger than all of us combined." Gouta said, "Speaking of the Saiyans, who's stronger among the three? I'm kind of curious."

"No one knows. But for sure, Nappa is the weakest among the three." Radditzu answered. The others were shocked; Nappa was already the weakest in group? Then that means they wouldn't even stand a chance at the other two!

"T-That monster was the weakest one?" Gohan stuttered in fear, "B-B-But-"

Radditzu sighed. He also couldn't believe it. He had just displayed fearsome power towards them, and it already scared them. Compared to the two princes, he was just a small fry. "Nappa is the general of the Saiyan army while Tarble and Vegeta are the princes of the royal family. What do you expect?" He mused.

Gouta was intrigued by the ranking thingy the Saiyans have, so he asked, "Then, Radditzu, what is you're rank in the Saiyan army?"

"A mere third class. The lowest rank among it." He replied, "You're a third class too, you know."

"Ahahaha! No wonder I couldn't beat Nappa even with Kaio Ken Aoi taught me before!" Gouta scratched the back of his head in shame.

The elder Saiyan snorted, "Of course you couldn't, you nimrod! He's an Elite!"

Krillin looked at them; he was starting to get interested in this ranking thing. He saw Piccolo talking to Gohan about something, so he asked them as silent as possible, "Then does that mean Piccolo's also a third class? He's stronger than us but he still couldn't beat him." The long haired Saiyan nodded. He groaned, "Agh! Then none of us could beat him! How about Aoi?"

Radditzu frowned, his eyebrows knitted together, "Unfortunately, I don't know about her rank. I think it was classified." Krillin sighed and dropped the topic, and then they went discussing other things, leaving Gouta in his own thoughts.

Classified? Why would her rank be class- Wait.' Gouta paused. She's immortal. She said she was now the last member of a legendary clan in Vegeta-Sei. What was the clan's name again? Was it named Tsukiko or something?' He mused, Could this be linked to why her rank was classified?' He tried to ask his elder brother, but refrained. He probably won't know anything of it anyway.'

He looked up into the sky, thinking, Please Aoi, come here quickly…'

.Later. With Aoi.

"Just a bit more! I'm almost there!" Aoi flew full speed ahead, she could see the check point!

She landed gracefully in front of King Yenma's desk, and she shouted, "Finally!"

Just when she finished her sentence, Kami appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Aoi's hand, saying, "We have to hurry!" And in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

And just a mere second later, they appeared back on the lookout. She grinned at Kami and Mr. Popo, "I'm off! Thanks for everything!" And with that said she rushed down to Korinin and grabbed the last three available Sensu beans.

"I hope everyone's still alright!" She said as she munched on her Sensu bean. She summoned Kinto-un and flew towards to battlefield as fast as she could.

You guys better be alive! Or else!' She thought.

.

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan shook his sensei frantically, "Piccolo! No! You can't!" A few crystalline tears started to drip onto the ground. "No…No…This can't be true… IYADA!"

Krillin and Radditzu cringed at Gohan's cry, while Gouta clenched his fists that were shaking in anger. They couldn't do anything to help Gohan!

Aoi froze when she felt Piccolo's ki fading and Kami's. "…..Piccolo! No!" She growled, unknowingly her eyes started to turn a shade of azure blue color, "That stupid jerk will pay for everyone's death! Please, Kinto-Un, go faster!"

Nappa laughed at the scene cold-heartedly, "That's what you get for messing around with me!"

Slowly, Gohan's anguish turned into hatred against the giant. He stood up and faced his late sensei's former opponent, with his bangs covering his eyes. Then, he snapped his head up, eyes burned with vengeance.

"Unforgivable." He lifted his hands up charging up a ki blast. Nappa, thinking that the kid's blast won't even burn him, he lowered his guard and snickered,"Let's see how powerful you are, stupid brat."

Without any warning, Gohan fired a huge ki blast at him. Nappa being, of course, Nappa, he took the blast head on.

And within the blink of an eye,Nappa flew couple yards away, crashing into a huge boulder!

"What on earth...?" Gouta stared at his son's back; his son just did the impossible! He used a ki blast and manage to knock the giant into the rock face! Not even himself could manage a feat like that!

Everyone else was surprised, and stared some more at the child, who was kneeling in front of his late sensei.

He looked up, like he was finding his auntie. "Where are you...?"

Nappa crawled out from the load of stone that buried him. He is not happy, at all. "Why that little third class hybrid Saiyan brat!" He glared at Gohan, and shouted at him, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, YOU SCUM!"

The giant suddenly appeared behind the child. Krillin gasped, "Gohan! Look out!" The said half Saiyan turned around and froze; that monster was right behind him and he didn't notice because his guard was down! Nappa was slowly lifting his knee up, and preparing to stomp on him! Gohan froze in fear and no one could move to help him! He squeesed his eyes shut, bracing for impact.

'Auntie...! Help!'

BOOM. CRACK.

The ground cracked when Nappa stomped on it, along with the kid.

"Hahaha!" The giant laughed out evily, "that's what you get for blasting me into the rock face!"

He lifted his knee, wanting to look at the dead kid's body. But nothing was there! His eyes widen in shock, "What the?! Where is he?!"

Gohan slowly reopened his onyx eyes,wondering if he was dead or not. Only to see himself sitting on a fluffy golden yellow cloud, that a couple feet away from the cracked ground.

"Ki-Kinto-Un? W-Why are you here?"

Everyone, including the Saiyan princes, are shocked at the fact that a cloud suddenly came out of nowhere and save Gohan.

Nappa, thinking that the kid was trying to escape from him, he sneered and walk towards Gohan. "So you think that the little cloud that you summoned will save you and come save you on time, cowardly runt." He now was a few feet away from him, he paused lifting his hand up ready to shoot a ki blast at Gohan, "Well, not anymore! So long you poor excuse of a Saiyan!"

He fired the blast at Gohan.

But it never hit him. In fact, the blast was gone! Just when the giant was about to fire another blast, a cool and powerful feminine voice said from behind,

"You should really pay attention at what is actually behind you."

BOOM.

Nappa fell face first onto the ground. The voice said again, but this time, it was laced with venom, "You have the nerves to hurt my nephew and slaughtered my friends, now you're going to pay for it!"

He stood up, and saw a furious woman hovering in the air next to Gohan. She shielded her nephew and if looks could kill person, Nappa would dead by now and be dragged out from hell, and die again.

Krillin and Gohan gave out a relieved sigh, she is finally here to take them down!

While Gouta and Radditzu, they are also relieved, but they fumed at her attire; why is she wearing such a revealing gi?! And not her usual blue top with orange shorts and boots? And they swore they saw the princes smirking in satisfaction!

'I swear I will kill the both of them!' They thought, and their eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

On the other hand, Tarble and Vegeta seemed to realized that the two male Saiyan are still giving looks that promised a bad death from them, but this time, their reasons are different, instead of because they were here to bring Earth to its knees, they will kill them if they dared to look at her in the wrong way. The two princes ignored the warning, instead, they gave back a glare that match theirs, mouthing, "Like I care." Gouta and Radditzu's fury went up ten notches, but too bad they wern't able to move freely, or else we will be witnessing the most destructive and heated'Jealous Boyfriends and Overprotective Brothers Fight' in the whole universe.

Ignoring them once more, they observed their self proclaimed future mate. In their opinion, they think what Aoi/Kayaka is wearing is making her look like a beautiful, hot and powerful female Saiyan Elite. If they were still on Vegeta-Sei, many other Elites will fight for the right to mate and bond her to them. Probably even the most stotic and stone hearted ones like them will join the fray.

Her white high heeled boots that reached to her mid-thigh made her legs looked miles long. A pair of white gloves that hidden her slender fingers, a matching blue short shorts that clung low on her hips and a blue sleeveless turtle neck top that stopped below her voluptuous chest, exposing her lean waist. Her choker and earrings match her outfit, and if she had Saiyan armor on, she would actually match them.

All in all, our dear lovely and probably not so innocent Aoi was coming out of her cute mask and now she is looking not only beautiful but also hot and drool worthy to the princes. Which made her two brothers furious at them.

"Well then," Aoi/Kayaka said in a low husky tone with a scowl that adorn her usual happy face, Vegeta and Tarble smirked widen, causing Gouta and Radditzu wanting to stand up and beat the hell out of them.

"Shall we start or continue to glare at each other?"

**A/N:**

**Chapter 8 is done! I don't know why I was grinning like a madman at the part 'Boyfriend versus Brother' part.**

**Results. Who will lead this time?**

**VegetaxAoi - 26**

**TarblexAoi - 18**

**Oh no, Tarble fans, you need to catch up! Eight votes apart!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**'Both of them really look like the guys I saw twice in my dreams...Eh, who cares. They're not real anyway...But the two of them look so sexy, especially the shorter one...'**_

_**"Your next fight will be with me, love."**_

_**"What are you doing? Why did you wink at her?!"**_

**And that's all for today! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi I'm back! Yes, I'm alive and writing the next chapter. It will be posted by the end of the week. But if I'm late, either I'm busy, banned from the computer or hit by a huge case of writer's block. Or the three of them at once. **

**Anyone a fan of Detective Conan? I recommend a fanfic called Naoto Edogawa: One Truth will prevail. Although it has a OC, the plot line is great!**

**A small part of the chapter is specially made for my friend's request, it's about Tarble making Aoi blush because he called her 'love'. Yes, she a huge fan of TarblexAoi. So...yeah.**

**Readers could skip the part if you want to, but it's just a small portion. **

**If you ship VegetaxAoi and still read the part, I love you so much but please don't kill me. There will be a surprise and some bits of interaction of them in the next chapter.**

**I almost forgot, I do accept requests. If you have one, just like the one I mentioned above, I would try to do it and meddle around with my original plot I had in mind.**

**Thanks for still sticking around for this chapter! And a million thanks for reviews and everything!**

**Disclaimer: Is there yaoi or a Female!Goku and Female!Goten in the original series? No? Then it's not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

_"Shall we start or continue to glare at each other?"_

"Heh, you want a beating?" Nappa asked cockily, "Well, I don't mind giving you one!" He rushed towards Aoi, he lifted his fist, about to strike, but she disappeared.

Nappa halted, looking around for his next victim. "Where...?"

He then felt a powerful presence behind him. He tried to turn around, but only to be punched in the gut and kicked onto the ground by Aoi.

"That should keep you down for awhile..." She mumbled as she made her way towards her brothers and Krillin. Kinto-Un followed Aoi when she motioned it to come.

The Saiyan woman knelt in front of them. Krillin tried to lift himself but she stopped him. "Hey take it easy buddy." She took out two sensu beans, then broke each one into a half. "Here, take it."

"A sensu bean?" Gouta questioned her, "I thought Korin ran out of them."

Aoi nodded, "These are the last two."

Krillin took one while she plopped another one into her nephew's mouth. Radditzu sighed, "We'll be fine. You need them the most, since you will be facing the remaining two. They're the strongest."

She smiled softly at them, and gave the two the remaining halves. "Nah, I'm confident I won't really need them. Besides, the two of you need them the most in my opinion."

They all eat their serving and once them swallowed it, they felt good as new. Aoi stood up and laughed, "You guys grew stronger than before, perhaps we could spar after this?"

Radditzu shook his head, "No thanks. I think you would beat us with one punch. Oh also, that kick you gave Nappa looked really painful. Especially when you are wearing heels. Heels really do hurt, y'know." He grimaced, with a sudden flashback that was about Bulma stepping on his foot. Aoi laughed again and looked at her nephew. "Gohan! You've gotten stronger too!" She hugged him tightly.

The said half Saiyan blushed a bit at his aunt's compliment. "Piccolo trained me. He taught me how to fight like you too! But he died because he protected me. We also can't wish anyone back since the dragon balls are gone too..." He trailed off.

Aoi let go of her nephew and pat his head, "It's okay. I'll beat them of you guys, then we could find another way to wish them back, 'kay?"

Hearing his twin sister's words, Gouta gasped and gripped at her shoulders, shaking her, "You can't be serious! They could kill you and we can't wish you back!"

The female twin frowned as she slowly pried off her twin's hands, "Have you forgotten what have I told you last time?"

"What do you mean- Oh, wait, right. I forgot."

"Hey, what do you mean by last time?" Radditzu asked.

Gouta turned to answer him, but Aoi interuppted, giving her brother a threatening glare, "Nothing. But anyways, leave this to me."

Radditzu was at least smarter than his younger brother Turles. He could immediately sense something fishy from the exchange between the twins just now. His eyes narrowed in suspicion but he let the topic drop. 'Probably just some stupid things.'

"But auntie! They'll hurt you! Let us help!" Gohan gripped Aoi's hand tighly, unaware of his father and aunt's behavior. He was trying to plead her to let them help her.

She sighed and looked at him, sometimes giving a sideway glance at her twin brother to check did he blurt out a word about her secret to Radditzu. "It's okay, please let me do this alone. I'll be fine." She kissed his forehead, "I swear I will protect every single one of you."

Vegeta and Tarble on the other hand, are jealous of that little hybrid Saiyan called Gohan. He got a soft smile directed at him, a free hug from her, and heck, a kiss on the forehead too! A vein popped out on their foreheads at that thought. 'Lucky brat...' they both thought at the same time.

Like Radditzu, they were also suspicious of Kayaka and Turles behavior. But they didn't intend to dismiss it as a weird thing between twins, instead they planto beat the truth out of the youngest Saiyan male.

Aoi walked off, and glared at Nappa, who finally recovered from the punch, and gave her a sneer. She cracked her knuckles, "You will pay for the damage you made."

The giant snorted in response, "How then?"

The Saiyan woman smirked a bit, her eyes gleaming, and for a short second, her radiant blue eyes shone, but only to be hidden a second later when her eyelids closed. "You'll see."

The ground shook and cracked when Aoi was powering up. Vegeta's scouter blinked rapidly, and number that the scouter showed made the elder prince shocked; and it was still rising!

Aoi reopened her now black irises, signalling that she was done. She saw that Nappa still had a look of arrogance. He asked the two shorter yet stronger princes behind him, "What's her reading?"

She looked at the two, and saw the taller one was a bit stunned, while the other one, was definitely furious, she could see that in his eyes.

Saying Vegeta is furious right now is a huge understatement. He is beyond furious! Crushing the scouter he had in his hands, he glared vehemently at Nappa and roared, "It's over nine thousand!"

The arrogant look Nappa once had changed into a look of disbelief. "How could this be possible ?! Her power level was barely four hundred about a year ago!"

On the sidelines, Radditzu stared and stared at his sister's back. He was also surprised like the others. 'Nine thousand is a high power level for a Saiyan female! Since females are weaker than males!' The older sibling thought, 'Not only that! She improved from a weak power level of four hundred to over nine thousand in a year!'

The shorter prince growled under his breath, gritting his canines, "How the hell did she managed it?! I must know!"

Tarble snapped out of his shocked stupor and said, "Nine thousand could probably only be a part of her full power." He was also angry like his brother, but he calmed a bit and thought, 'But that could mean a decent fight for us.' A confident smirk replaced his usual aloof expression, 'Perhaps I could find a way on how to get her to face me next?...And maybe making her blush through the process?'

The two Sayain princes watched Nappa and Aoi in interest. It is rare to see a female Saiyan able to beat the giant up and making him mad. 'But then again,' Tarble mused, 'It is expected from a powerful member of the clan.' They could see that she could avoid his attacks with ease. And with Nappa in a enraged state, it just made attacking him back easier. Tarble noticed Aoi casted a few glances at them but his older brother didn't notice it, since he was too focused on the fight and wondering on how did Aoi got so strong in just a few months.

Aoi just dodged one of Nappa's ki blast and ignored one of his insults. She caught herself on unconsciously glancing at the two princes. 'What the heck? Why am I glancing at them? They don't even look like the two in my dreams! So why?' Yes, Aoi here is in love with the two whom she only met twice, and only in her dreams! But nevertheless, nothing could change the fact. 'Okay, maybe they look like the two, wait scratch that- they look exactly the same as them!...Wait, could they possibly be...? Nah. Maybe it's just a coincidence.'

She was brought back into reality when a punch narrowly missed her head. But that didn't stop her from glancing at them. But when she caught a glimpse at them, she saw the taller one mouthing her something. Aoi ignored him at first, but then a nagging thought told her to pay attention to him. 'Well, maybe one more glimpse at him won't hurt...'

Oh how wrong was she.

Aoi saw him mouthing some words at her. She didn't understand at first, since she was too focused on dodging Nappa's attacks. Then slowly, the words finally formed in her mind.

_"May I have the pleasure on fighting you next, my fair love?"_

The Saiyan woman blushed madly at his words. Even thinking of it made her dizzy! She punched Nappa's gut multiple times to try to get rid of the bubbly feeling in her stomach. Aoi couldn't help but nod her head, since she was curious about his powers and somehow, she couldn't refuse his offer. 'Agh! He's grinning!' she thought when she looked at him. She tried to send a glare at him but she was too flustered at Tarble's comment on her, so the glare turned out to be a pout, thus making Tarble's grin wider and mentally blushing at her expression.

Everyone else was befuddled by the sudden blush by Aoi and a grinning Tarble. Someone's about to ask a question on it when Gouta suddenly made a huge crack on the ground by punching it.

Of course, Aoi and Nappa dismissed it as a dispute among them and continued on their fight. But the others, excluding the two Saiyan princes, which they seem to have a little argument among themselves, were surprised by change of mode.

"Umm, Gouta? Are you alright?" Krillin shook the said man's shoulder, "What happened?"

The remaining Z senshi heard the male twin mutter something about 'bastards', 'poor little sister' and 'making her blush'. Radditzu heard his brother loud and clear since he was next to him.

_"That little grinning bastard will friggin' pay for making my poor sister blush."_

Once the elder Saiyan sibling heard his brother's words, his face darken, his eyebrow twitched in irritation. 'He will be killed for flirting with Aoi/Kayaka!'

On the other hand, as it was mentioned before, the two Saiyan princes were having a little 'conversation' of their own.

"Why the hell did you flirt with her?" Vegeta was outraged, he tried to hide it but his bulging veins on his forehead betrayed him.

Tarble's expression was aloof, he brushed out he bangs (1) away from his ebony eyes, and replied nonchalantly, "I just asked her question."

"And that is?" the elder ine probed on, his voice was like dipped in venom.

"None of your business, Nii-sama." the younger one replied coldly, a faked smile made way to his face, "Just taking a step ahead of you, like you always did before you took almost everything away from me."

Vegeta grit his canines in frustration and anger, while the other just ignored him. 'Thinking that he has power to defy me and make Kayaka his mate already, eh?' Vegeta smirked, 'He'll see and drop back when he sees her submits herself to me!'

Aoi sighed and muttered as she noticed the two sides' frustration and anger.

"This will be a long fight in many ways to come."

**A/N:**

**(1) Tarble's hairstyle is the same as Vegeta's when he was a kid.**

**Okay, done with this chapter! **

**The results!**

**VegetaxAoi - 30**

**TarblexAoi - 21**

**Vegeta is still in the lead! They're nine votes apart!**

**Review and vote for your favorite pairing! If you have a request, PM me or type it in the review box below.**

**See you at the end of the week or so!**


	11. AN Important!

**Author's Note**

Okay, okay, I haven't updated for a very long while. Sorry. I haven't got enough time to write, ever since the new school year. I apologize.

This fanfic will be on hiatus for a period of time. Sorry.

Follow me on Twitter **( Jasmine Kate Tsukiko_FF )** to see what am I up to and what I will do with this fanfic and see why I can't even update Hime.

I will post ideas, plot bunnies and maybe sneak peeks on the new chapters on Twitter.

Questions, requests or just friendly chatting are welcome!

I apologize for the late notice. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 10: Preview

**I AM BACK! Oh and does anyone play Eden Eternal? Add me if you do! IGN is MiyanoSatsuki.**

**On with the chapter first!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not rich yet….**

**Chapter 10:**

Nappa glared at his opponent, Aoi, who was floating up in the air, arms folded, and glared back at him sideways.

The giant Saiyan got up from his feet, multiple veins bulging on his oversized muscles of his. Cold sweat and fresh blood trickled, his hands shook in fury, "You…! I'll destroy you!"

Aoi snorted and said, "You talk a lot, but you don't back it up." She landed on the ground and took a fighting stance, "Or do you?"

That one statement not only put oil to Nappa's fury, it also caused the two princes' smirk grow wider than before, they kind of like it when their supposed future mate's Saiyan side starts to surface- Taunting her enemy with that beautiful yet dangerous smile and with a husky voice to boot with. The do accept the fact that her behavior right now slightly turned them on.

"What?! What did you say?!" The former general snarled at her, his glare more murderous than before. "You dare say that I am just **talk**?!"

"Yeah, I could tell by the round we just had."

"Ha! So what can you tell from **this**?!" Nappa started to power up, white visible energy surrounded his massive form. Suddenly, he charged at Aoi at full speed, punching and kicking at her multiple times.

The female Saiyan looked calm and collected as she dodges each and every one of his hits. Nappa grew frustrated and increased his speed and power, trying to at least hit her a few times, but with no avail.

On the sidelines, Gohan and Krillin stared at the fight with awe shining in their eyes. Aoi really has improved since her death! Not that they were glad she was dead before, but still, a part of them were glad that she died and trained a lot in the afterlife. Gouta and Radditzu, on the other hand, nodded with satisfaction. They were proud that their baby sister can take a giant monster by herself!

Nappa arose from the rubble that Kayaka threw him in. He was beyond furious now! He couldn't believe that a supposed weak Saiyan almost beat him senseless and had actually worn him out!

"**DAMN YOU**!" Nappa barked out, he was screaming at Aoi at this point. "**I AM PART OF THE ELITE NOBLES! I AM THE GENERAL OF THE WHOLE SAIYAN ARMY! YOU'RE JUST A WEAK SAIYAN! A FEMALE SAIYAN NONETHELESS! WHAT MAKE YOU CAN PUSH ME AROUND!?"**

Gouta on the other hand snorted at the giant's words. 'Freaking sexist. **You **have **no** idea how special is Aoi! She's no normal Saiyan, you arrogant bastard!'

As the fight continues, Nappa's fury grows even more. She deflected every single attack he could muster! Even his ultimate technique was no use against her!

"He is tough!" Aoi muttered, ebony irises widen in surprise. "I got to be more careful with his attack, or else it could destroy the choker and reveal my blue eyes!"

The so called Saiyan general was about to make his next move when Vegeta shouted at him, "That's enough! Get down here Nappa! This will take forever with you!" The elder prince glance at his brother, smirking at him, "I'll take care of her by myself!"

Tarble cast a betrayed look on his face; his expression quickly reverted to a nasty scowl that was directed at his sneaky brother. But then a smirk appeared, because he still remembers that Kayaka promised him she will fight him next. "I still have the upper hand, you know."

"….Is that so?" Vegeta gave him a deadly look, it looked like a cross between a smirk and a glare. 'I should have killed this two faced asshole back then! How could I not see through his mask!'

Now Vegeta hated his brother. He hated that he used him to get close to Kayaka. He hated that he lied to him. He hated him for falsely accusing him for taking everything away from him. And most of all, he hated him for being taller than him!

The temperature around the two princes decreased dramatically, both of them silently cursing each other.

Up in the air, Nappa's snarl at Aoi suddenly changed to a very evil smile. "I'll leave you in the princes' care since Vegeta ordered me to," He started his descent to the ground. "But I won't leave things as they are!" He rushed towards the four, ready to use his ultimate attack.

"It's no use!" Aoi flew behind him in full speed, trying to catch up, "I can't make it!"

On the other hand, Radditzu urged Gouta to use his Kaio Ken technique. "I can't! It's no use! The sensu bean only recovered half of the energy that is needed to use Kaio Ken!" Gohan and Krillin hid themselves behind the two Saiyan siblings, shivering and hoping Aoi will make it.

"Argh!" Aoi growled out, "KAIO KEN!"

Under a second, the aura surrounding her turned into a reddish shade. Her speed suddenly doubled! She flew straight for Nappa and punched him where his lower spinal cord was located! His body went limp but didn't stop. Fortunately, Aoi made it in time and lifted his body above her head.

She threw her under the two Saiyan princes' feet and said, "I manage to damage his spinal cord. He won't be fighting anymore, since he can't even walk now."

'How on earth did she manage to do that?' The question haunted Vegeta and Tarble's mind. 'What did she just do?'

A pained voice broke them out of their thoughts. They saw Nappa lying on the ground helplessly, and saying, "He-Help me…! Vegeta…Ta-Tarble….!"

Vegeta simply ignored the giant's presence; he leaned back and closed his eyes. He knew what would Tarble do after discovering that he was the type of person with two or even more faces(1), as much he hated him, he didn't want to waste energy on a useless subordinate, thus he let him do whatever he wanted with Nappa.

On the other hand, Tarble took the huge man's hand. He heard him mumbled 'thank you Tarble'; he replied back with a seemingly evil shade in his eyes, "Heh, no problem….."

Aoi immediately sensed and saw the man's evil look. She covered Gohan's eyes and said, "Stay still for a minute, 'kay? I don't want you to see this…." Her nephew obeyed her, but asked out of curiosity, "Why you have to cover my eyes, auntie?"

"…..You'll know soon."

Then suddenly, the younger Saiyan prince threw Nappa into the air with no effort!

Then, the remaining Z senshi understood why Aoi covered Gohan's eyes. She could see the evil look in his eyes. But that didn't stop them from being surprised and shocked of his actions.

"What are you doing Tarble?!" Nappa screamed up in the sky, "TARBLE!"

"What use are you if you lost the ability to fight!?" He responded.

A white aura surrounded his right arm, and if you look closer, you could see a white ball of energy at the tip of his fingers, charging up to fire at Nappa. (A/N: Yu Yu Hakusho, anyone? xD)

"NONE!"

With that word being said, a huge ball of energy shot up into the sky, heading towards the immobile giant!

When it hit the giant on the forehead with perfect accuracy, a blinding light came, followed with a loud boom. Since the power of the ball was great beyond measure, it caused a huge shockwave. The wave destroyed everything in its path. All the trees, plants, boulders, even mountains were totally destroyed.

Dust and smoke covered the ground area. Tarble and Vegeta emerged from the dust, both scanned around the perimeter, looking for the Z senshi, and especially, Kayaka.

The said group had floated up above the dust clouds; Aoi carried Gohan in her arms, and said, "I had never seen a guy with this much power before….." A look of astonishment appeared on her face. But that rapidly turned into a look of fear. She feared that if this goes on, Gohan and Krillin will be hurt!

"…..Gohan, Krillin." She addressed the two while letting her nephew go, "You've got to get back to Kame House, now!"

The monk got his best friend's hidden message, 'This will be dangerous from now on, please go back to keep yourselves and others safe.' He nodded his head in understanding and said, "Gohan! Let's go, it will be dangerous for us to stay here longer!"

When she saw Gohan agreeing and flew away with her best friend, she turned her attention towards her two elder brothers.

"You guys have to go too, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Gouta and Radditzu understand their baby sister's concern over them but they can't go, because of….ah….overprotective brother senses? And they're worried that the two so called bastards, which are the two princes, will harm or doing anything that will taint her.

"No. We won't, we will act as backup. You know two against one is quite unfair, right?" Gouta said.

"Nothing fair in battle." Aoi pouted and sighed, "Fine, there's no way I could win a verbal argument with you two. But please keep a distance away from the fight; I don't want you guys to get hurt."

While the exchange between the three siblings is on, the two princes down on the ground are getting jealous. Again. Of whom? The two third class Saiyans, Turles and Radditzu.

Why, you might ask? Well, it's because the female Saiyan, their supposed mate, Kayaka, pouted at them, and now, she was hugging them with full force.

They desired her everything, but they have a competitor, which is their brother. And because Vegeta found out that his brother was a multi faced bastard, the competition between them was fiercer than ever before.

Aoi landed on the ground, eyes half glaring but half admiring their form and posture. They are confident, powerful but yet they are dangerous to everyone, even her herself.

**Okay readers, this is a comeback. But this is not the end of the chapter, this is just the preview of the next chapter. I'm so sorry I didn't updated for….3 or 4 months? Gomen….**

**I'll replace this preview with the whole chapter later.**

**Answers will be answer in the full chapter too.**

** ( )**


End file.
